¿ Amiga o Enemiga ?
by Eve-Dark
Summary: Eve, antigua discipula de Saruman, quiere vengarse de la muerte de éste. Para ello decide ir a Minas Tirith ¿ conseguira cumplir su cometido? Mandarme Rewiews, 7º capitulo UP!
1. Chapter 1

**¿ Amiga o Enemiga ?**

_Hola a todos /as , bueno solo decir que el mundo y muchos de los personajes son de Tolkien. Aunque la protagonista y otros personajes que incluyo son mios solo miosssssssssssss,mis tessorosss ( vale no me hagais caso XD ). Bueno soy nueva en esto de hacer Fanfics, decir que este fic esta ambientado antes de la partida de Frodo en los puertos grises, asi pues el saldrá .. y los demás hobbits también. _

_Bueno pues espero que disfruteis de la historia ;)_

_**Capitulo 1 : Recuerdos , Rabia y Celebraciones**_

Hace frio, es una noche hermosa y voy hacia Minas Tirith para acabar con aquel que traicionó a mi maestro. Lo llamo asi porque el me enseño todo cuanto ahora sé. Yo estuve con el en la torre de Orthanc en Isengard cuando el maldito traidor Gandalf ayudó en la destrucción del Anillo. La verdad es que yo era demasiado joven aún cuando aquello pasó, apenas una niña. Saruman cuando escapó de la torre me llevó con el y antes de ir a la comarca donde el maldito lengua de serpiente lo mató, me dejó en una aldea al cuidado de una anciana. El me cuidó, me protegió a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que queria hacer solo siento odio por aquel amigo que lo traicionó. Y aqui estoy cabalgando mi precioso caballo negro en dirección a mi desesperada venganza, solo soy una bruja joven e inexperta con el uso de la magia, pero me da igual, no puedo vivir sabiendo que ese asqueroso esta vivo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por fin he llegado a la hermosa ciudadela, nunca habia imaginado que fuese tan grande , aqui debe estar Gandalf según mis informaciones. Segun me dijeron hoy es el cumpleaños de Aragorn asi que debe haberse reunido con el, veo que en la puerta de entrada a la ciudad hay dos guardias aunque la puerta esta abierta asi que entrare sin decir nada,espero que no me paren.

Uno de los guardias me miro extrañado ¡ que mira ese imbecil , me di cuenta que se veia parte de la vara que llevaba oculta enganchada a un lado del caballo de manera horizontal y envuelta en una tela marron.

--- Perdone señorita --- la voz del guardia me hizo que cediera en mi empeño de tapar mas aún la vara oculta.

--- ¿Si? -- dije con voz de niña inocente mientras miraba al guardia con esa misma expresión.

--- ¿ Podria desenvolver eso ? como guardia debo vigilar que no entren armas.

Rapido tenia que poner alguna excusa, no podia decir que era bruja porque no era de esa ciudad y no se podian entrar armas a la ligera. Nunca se saben las intenciones que pueden tener las personas y menos iba a decirle mi intención verdadera..

--- Bueno es un regalo para Gandalf ¿ no es su cumpleaños ? -- dije haciendome la loca, como si de verdad creyera mi propia mentira

--- No, no es el cumpleaños de Gandalf , es el cumpleaños de nuestro Rey -- dijo el guardia, que por la cara que tenia ya me habia tomado por una loca despistada

--- Vaya con lo que me ha costadó la vara y encima no acierto , bueno ¿ por lo menos puedo asistir a la fiesta y darle mi regalo a Gandalf ? el viaje ha sido muy largo , estoy cansada y desde que he salido de mi aldea no he parado buscando esta vara para darsela a mi querido amigo, estando segura de que era hoy el dia de su cumpleaños, y ahora vas y me dices que no es su cumpleaños , encima ahora tengo que estar dando explicaciones a un guardia para poder entrar ¿que será lo proximo que me pase? Y..

--- Vale, vale, puedes pasar -- dijo el guardia interrumpiendome con desesperación por no oir más mis lamentos.

Bien siempre funciona hacerme la pesada , una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, mientras atravesaba la puerta en dirección al castillo.

La ciudad estaba muy activa, se notaba que estaban de celebración ; en todo los caminos habian colocado puestecillos de comida, ropa y mas objetos.

Aun era de dia y no se podían apreciar las luces que habian puesto para iluminar cada puesto, cada farol alumbrado las esquinas, tambien habian petalos de rosas esparcidos por las calles, los niños jugueteaban mientras los adultos compraban, charlaban alegremente y apreciaban ese dia de descanso, esa fiesta que duraria todo el dia y toda la noche. El castillo debia estar arriba del todo asi que me dirigi lo mas rapido posible hacia él, digo lo mas rapido posible porque era dificil pasar con el caballo en medio de toda esa gente. Cuanto mas me aproximaba al castillo mas gente habia, al final opté por buscar un establo donde dejar mi caballo e ir a pie el camino que me quedaba. Habia un pequeño establo no muy lejos del castillo, un muchacho joven era el que se encargaba del establo, me acerqué a él con la esperanza de que me dejase alojar mi caballo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Apreciaba mucho ese caballo fue mi regalo de mi septimo cumpleaños, lo llamé River siempre me habia gustado ese nombre, me lo regalo Saruman y aprendí a cabalgarlo. A los doce años ya era una jinete excepcional, menos mal que no se me daba tan mal como la magia. Siempre he tenido problemas para controlar mi poder, mis padres eran magos también pero yo no mostraba tener potencial para la magia, asi que a los cinco años me abandonaron en un bosque, en Fangord donde dicen que habitan Ents. Saruman daba largos paseos por ese bosque mucho antes de que empezase la guerra del anillo, una fria noche a mis cinco años estaba sentada tapando mis azules ojos con las manos cerca de un arbol llorando por miedo a la oscuridad cuando oí un ruido alcé la vista y ante mi vi a un hombre viejo, con una larga barba blanca y unos ojos negros que despedian frialdad, iba vestido de blanco. El hombre se aproximaba a mi, yo estaba contenta por ver que no estaba sola pero aquel hombre extraño me daba tambien miedo, el se agachó y me cogió por debajo de los brazos, me levanto y me cubrió con su tunica, debió darse cuenta de que estaba temblando por el frio y tambien por el miedo. Pero cuando me cubrió todos mis temores y el frio que tenia se me pasaron, no , no era debido a ninguna magia,sino a la calidez de su cuerpo. Me abrazó con la misma calidez y dulzura que abraza un padre a su hijo. Yo cansada por todo lo sucedidó me dormí en sus brazos. Nunca olvidaré ese hermoso dia, esa sensación de protección.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El muchacho me miraba extrañado y a la misma vez con curiosidad, se acercó a mi con esperanza de saber porque me habia quedado delante de su establo con expresión pensativa y triste a la vez. Yo bajé del caballo.

--- Hola ¿querias algo?

--- Oh, bueno, me preguntaba si podria dejar aqui a mi caballo, te pagaré --- dije, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

--- Claro, tengo espacio suficiente, ven.

El establo estaba bastante limpio, y solo habia un caballo al fondo con buen aspecto y bastante gordo.

--- Vaya ¿solo tienes un caballo? -- dije extrañada.

--- Si -- dijo el muchacho un poco avengonzado -- bueno, estoy empezando con este negocio, solo pude comprar ese caballo -- el muchacho señalo el caballo rechoncho y con un aspecto bastante gracioso -- y ni siquiera corre, se tira todo el dia comiendo -- el tono de voz que puso diciendo esas ultimas palabras era de resignación.

--- Parece que ya te has peleado con él unas cuantas veces para que corriese ¿ eh ? -- dije con tono burlón y con una sonrisa reflejada en mi rostro, el muchacho me devolvió la sonrisa -- bueno no desesperes tiene pinta de ser buen caballo pese a todo. El mio se llama River es bastante veloz, te agradecería que lo cuidaras el tiempo que me quede aqui, y te pagaré bien.

--- De acuerdo --- dijo el muchacho, observando mi caballo

--- Por cierto, me llamo Eve

--- Yo me llamo Edwei --- dijo el muchacho que no pasaría de los dieciseis años.

--- ¿Tú solo te encargas de este negocio?¿no te ayuda nadie?

La expresión alegre del chico cambió a una expresión de tristeza.

--- Mi padre hace poco que murió, asi que el dinero que tenemos lo he invertido en este negocio. Mi madre cosé y tengo una hermana pequeña. Asi que el único que puede ayudar a mi madre soy yo. Mi padre estaba iniciando este negoció y yo pienso cumplir su sueño.

--- Pero ¿ y que pasa con tus sueños ? a que querias dedicarte tu

--- Queria ser curandero, pero ahora solo me importa sacar adelante a mi familia.

--- Eres un buen muchacho, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti

El muchacho me sonrió de nuevo.

--- Bueno, a este precioso caballo le reservó el mejor sitio --- el muchacho me fue guiando hasta el fondo del establo, alli habia un espacio lo bastante limpio y amplio que hasta yo me sentiria agusto estando en el encerrada. Mientras yo cogia la vara y algunas cosas mas necesarias para el dia, Edwei le ponia comida y agua a River.

--- ¿ Podrias decirme cuando empieza la celebración en el castillo ? -- le pregunte a Ed con esperanza de que supiese algo.

--- Pues la hora exacta no me la sé, nosotros no estamos invitados al castillo, pero a las nueve de la noche podemos ir si queremos a las escaleras que suben hacia el castillo , el Rey se asomará y muchos sirvientes bajaran con copas para invitarnos, hoy todo el mundo esta invitado a alimentos de los puestos. A la fiesta en el castillo solo estan invitados amigos y gente importante.

--- Aja, entendido, gracias Edwei. Voy a ver como va la fiesta por la calle y de paso ver esta ciudad, nunca habia estado aqui.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pasadas unas horas ya habia visto un montón de puestos , la verdad es que no podía parar de pensar en como me meteria en el castillo, seria dificil, bastante dificil habiendo montones de guardias vigilando las escaleras para que nadie entrase sin permiso, pero algo se me ocurriria.

Faltaba poco para las nueve de la noche , estaba anocheciendo y los farolillos ya estaban encendidos. La gente seguia eligiendo la que iba a ser su cena, aprovecharon ya que solo una vez al año pasaba eso y tenian oportunidad de comer rincos manjares. Yo no tenia hambre, solo de pensar que me iba a enfrentar a Gandalf , un mago bastante poderoso me quitaba el apetito. La rabia que sentia cada vez que oia su nombre, y las ganas de vengarme era lo unico de lo que me alimentaba este dia. Estaba cansada pero no habia ido para nada. La vara la oculta debajo de mi capa, enganchada en el cinto un poco ladeada porque era bastante larga. La habia desenvuelto ya y estaba preparada para utilizarla cuando tuviese oportunidad. De repente oi unas campanas, la gente se dirigia rapidamente hacia las escaleras que daban acceso al castillo, debia hacer algo, no podia quedarme parada escuchando el discurso del Rey.

Asi que recorde un hechizo de trasformaciones, era muy sencillo y me permitia transformarme en cualquiera por una hora como maximo, asi que decidí trasformarme en alguien importante que estuviese invitado.

Me dirigí apresuradamente hacia el castillo, muchos de los campesinos se acumulaban frente a la escalera principal , mientras que por dos escaleras laterales iban subiendo en fila gente invitada al castillo. De pronto vi una muchacha rubia con el pelo ondulado y decidi que esa fuese mi victima. Me acerque a ella aunque no la podia atacar ahi puesto que habia demasiada gente en la fila.

--- Disculpe ¿ me podria ayudar un momento ?

La joven me miro con cara extrañada -- Si , claro ¿que quieres ? --- Un hombre bastante guapo la acompañaba.

--- Vera necesito que una mujer me ayude, pero nadie quiere y yo sola no puedo , esque vera ... ---- El hombre estaba pendiente de la conversacion y decidí acercarme a su oido para decirselo --- Necesito que me ayude con el corsé y claro, entendera que no se lo puedo pedir a un hombre. Creo que me lo han apretado bastante --- la joven sonrió -- claro que te ayudo, Faramir ahora vuelvo.

--- De acuerdo, Éowyn no tardes, nos queda poco para que podamos pasar --- dijo el hombre, mientras me miraba con expresión extraña y que se notaba la curiosidad que tenia por saber que le habia dicho a la joven.

Yo le sonreí.

La joven y yo nos dirijimos a un lugar apartado. Un lugar perfecto para mi plan. Me giré , saque mi vara y con un rapido movimiento le lanzé un hechizo que la dejó completamente dormida. No despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente al no ser que otro mago contrarrestrara el efecto de mi hechizo. Asi que rapidamente oculte su cuerpo e hice otro hechizo en el que poco a poco me convertí en esa joven.Ya convertida en Éowyn me dirigi donde estaba Faramir.

---- Que pasaba con esa muchacha, me resultó un poco extraña la verdad --- dijo Faramir

---- Nada que le ayudara con un problema que tenia en el vestuarió, ya le ayude, me ha regalado esta capa tan bonita por la ayuda.

La capa la seguía utilizando para ocultar la vara.

--- ¿ Y el cinto ?

--- Tambien, la verdad es que ha sido bastante amable.

Llevaba el hermoso vestido que lucía aquella joven, por lo menos no la maté. La había dejado tapada, estaría bien hasta que acabase mi misión. Faramir extendió su brazo y yo me agarré a el, y asi nos dirigimos por fin hacia el palacio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿ Que ocurrira en el palacio ? ¿Sera capaz de enfrentarse a Gandalf delante de todos los invitados?_

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado y actualizaré lo mas rapido posible. _

_Por favor mandarme Rewiews ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**¿ Amiga o Enemiga ?**

_Diossss, que contenta estoy cinco rewiews por ahora con un capitulo , muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito y bueno, siento si no pongo a gente que me mande rewiews despues de haber subido este capitulo. Pero os prometo que os contestare a todos, y bueno admito criticas tanto buenas como malas, me gusta saber la opinion de la gente y si algo puedo cambiar para mejor ,ok?_

_Bueno aqui os contesto :_

**TheAvatar : **Bueno ya se que mi fallo son las comas etc... intentare corregirlo jeje, por lo demás me alegro que te guste mi historia y ahora que tengo tiempo actualizare lo mas rapido posible , respecto a lo que me has dicho que tienen un toque 'moderno' los personajes bueno yo soy del 2005 y no de la edad media XD, y bueno intento no poner expresiones demasiado modernas. Bueno, un saludo y espero que sigas mi historia .

**Fogya : **jajajaj claro que es humana, bueno bruja pero humana XD. Me alegra que refleje bien el mundo de Tolkien, uff por lo menos lo intento , eso si , me cuesta lo mio ...

**Haku : **eyy querido hermano, gracias por dejarme tu tb un rewiew

**Andraya TheLat** jajajajajj no te me ahogues amiga XD, sip, es verdad, fallo mucho en eso de las comas y tal, intentare corregirlo por lo menos pondre mas comas y no, no me lo he tomado a mal que me lo hayas dicho eh, me alegra de que me leas tu tambien

**Ghiki** jejeje , pues aqui tienes el otro capitulo, que lo disfrutes .

Bueno que disfruteis del segundo capitulo.

_**Capitulo 2 : Fiesta en el palacio y desastre magico**_

Acompañada de Faramir nos introducimos en el hermoso palacio. Habia mucha gente en el salón principal, gente que por su apariencia se notaba que eran de dinero, me sorprendí porque habia gente de todo tipo, elfos, enanos, hobbits y humanos. Unos guardias nos dirigieron a un comedor ; allí pude ver una gran mesa en el centro de la sala,muchos de los invitados ya se iban sentando en sus sitios. Noté como Faramir me cogía de la mano y yo con un acto reflejo aparte la mano. Faramir me miro extrañado.

--- ¿ Te pasa algo ? --- me dijo Faramir con una expresión seria y de preocupación.

--- No solo que... --- Paré un segundo para pensar que decirle --- Deberiamos ir a nuestro sitio ya, el Rey esta apunto de aparecer y todos los invitados ya se han sentado...

No me quedó muy ingeniosa la respuesta, pero no estaba en mi mejor momento para pensar excusas, solo quería acabar lo que habia ido a hacer y salir de alli. No estaba acostumbrada a un lugar tan lleno de gente y rodeada de tantos lujos. Faramir me miró extrañado se giró y se dirigio hacia una silla al lado de un elfo, yo me quedé parada sin saber si seguirlo o buscarme otro sitio, pero Faramir volvió a girarse hacia mi y me hizo una señal para que me acercara.Yo hice caso y me acerqué un poco nerviosa y avergonzada por que muchas personas dirigieron su mirada hacia mi ( ¡¿ Que me miran ! odio cuando pasa esto ) me senté lo mas rapido posible sin esperar a que Faramir me apartara la silla cosa que pareció sorprenderle. Faramir estaba sentado a mi izquierda y un enano a mi derecha. De pronto la gente se puso nuevamente en pie pero sin apartarse de sus sitios (que pesados,

¿ es que no pueden estar sentados ? ) Por una de las puertas del fondo aparecieron dos personas, primero salió un hombre bastante guapo de pelo castaño oscuro seguido de una mujer de pelo negro , con un hermoso vestido de color blanco . Cuando se acercaron más pude apreciar las orejas puntiagudas de la mujer. ( ¿ El rey y la reina ? me los imaginaba mas mayores ). Cuando ambos se sentaron los demás les siguieron y aparecieron un montón de sirvientes con jugosos manjares y deliciosa bebida.

El enano que estaba a mi lado no paraba de beber cerveza, Faramir conversaba con un elfo animadamente sobre antiguas batallas. Yo buscaba con la mirada a Gandalf pero no lo veía ( ¡ maldición ! parece que no se ha presentado a la fiesta, y solo tengo una hora para estar con este aspecto ) El enano me miraba con curiosidad.

--- ¿ Te pasa algo Éowyn ? ¿ Ya no te acuerdas de viejos amigos ? -- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

--- Emm ¡ A si ! ¿ que tal estas ? --- dije sin la mas remota idea de quien era ese enano que estaba sentado a mi lado

---- Bien, como siempre, estas muy callada hoy ¿ te pasa algo con Faramir ?

---- No,no me pasa nada, no te preocupes --- ya me estaba hartando el enano con tantas preguntas

--- Éowyn, no me puedes engañar, nos conocemos de hace tiempo y se que te pasa algo.

--- ¡ Que te he dicho que no me pasa nada ! ¿ me quieres dejar en paz ? -- dije con la voz bastante elevada ( lo mio nunca fue la paciencia )

Todos se quedaron mirandome con cara de sorpresa, hasta el enano de mi lado me miraba con una mezcla en el rostro de sorpresa y extrañado.

Nada mas sucedió durante la cena , el Rey con su esposa se dirijieron despues de la cena a una sala de baile, y los demas invitados les siguieron. Faramir volvió a cogerme de la mano y esta vez yo tambien lo hice ( no quiero que me vuelva a preguntar ). Ambos nos dirijimos tambien a la sala de baile. Era una sala bastante amplia, con grandes ventanales y varios balcones distribuidos por toda la sala. Un grupo de elfos y elfas tocaban y cantaban una preciosa cancion , no entendia elfico asi que no pude traduccir lo que cantaban, pero la cancion me relajaba y el ambiente acompañaba tambien.En las paredes cerca de los ventanales, habian sofas con aspecto bastante comodo. Yo me dirigí a uno y me deje caer en el, estaba bastante cansada y si no encontraba pronto a Gandalf me iba a tener que ir de la fiesta, sin conseguir mi proposito. El enano al que habia gritado durante la cena se acerco a mi con cara de preocupación.

--- Hola ¿ puedo sentarme ?

--- Pues mira a ver si puedes -- le conteste yo ( vaya,no he sido muy educada ) -- Perdoname, he tenido un dia bastante duro.

El enano se sento a mi lado y se quedó en silencio.

--- ¿ Gandalf no va a venir a la fiesta? -- le dije con la esperanza de que lo conociese

--- Si, si que va a venir, no tardara mucho en llegar, ha tenido que resolver un asunto importante y no podia acudir a la cena

Una mezcla de alegria porque viniese y odio por verlo se acumuló dentro de mi. Un elfo bastante guapo ( Bueno como todos los elfos ) vino hacia nosotros.

--- Gimli ¿ competimos de nuevo? a ver quien saca mas mujeres a bailar

--- ¿ Crees que soy tonto ? Tu lo tendrias mas facil , pero que conste que yo soy mas guapo, solo que la altura no me acompaña -- dijo el enano con un tono ironico y a la misma vez risueño que me hizo sonreir.

--- Vaya Éowyn, es la primera vez que te veo sonreir en lo que llevamos de noche -- me dijo el elfo

Me parecio el elfo mas hermoso que habia visto, tenia unos ojos azules penetrantes, los mas bonitos que habia visto en toda mi vida. Tenia el cabello rubio y largo, no era demasiado musculoso pero si lo bastante para parecerme atractivo.

La puerta de la sala de baile se abrió y entro un hombre, iba de blanco y con un bastón del mismo color. Era Gandalf, de vista ya lo conocia , cuando él y Saruman se reunian, tenia ganas de lanzarme a por el, sacar la vara y acabar con él. Pero el salón estaba demasiado repleto de gente. Tenia que pensar algo, me quedaba poco tiempo. Decidi lanzarme, ir hacia el y cargarmelo de una vez, nada tenia que perder y si mucho que ganar. Me dirigí hacia el, con la mano metida en mi capa, cogiendo con fuerza la vara. Estaba a unos pasos de el, en mi mente solo veia a ese mago en el suelo, sangre derramada alrededor de el, su tunica blanca de con una gran mancha roja, un rojo oscuro, el rojo de la sangre, esa sangre que queria ver derramada, costase lo que me costase. Tambien podía oir en mi mente los gritos de las personas alli presentes, personas que si se atrevian a interponerse mataría sin dudar, tenia que demostrar que no era una bruja con penosos poderes como mis padres creyeron, tenia que demostrarles a mucha gente que debian aprender a respetarme, que no dudaria de llevarme por delante a aquellos que dudaran de mi, aquellos que me veian debil, yo sabia que no lo era. Sabia que podia dar mucho de mi. Empuje la vara para sacarla del cinto pero cuando estaba apunto de sacarla una niña hobbit se interpuso, se dirigia con los brazos extendidos hacia Gandalf.

--- ¡ Gandalf ! --- dijo la niña contenta y avalanzandose contra Gandalf para abrazarlo.

--- ¡ Elanor ! -- Gandalf se agachó para responderle al abrazo de la niña.

Dos hobbits mas se acercaron hacia donde estaba Gandalf y la niña; uno era un hobbit un poco gordito y de pelo rubio y otra una hobbit con el cabello rizado, rubia tambien y con aspecto simpatico. Yo me quede parada,sin saber si atacar o salir corriendo, no podia atacar a Gandalf habiendo una niña en medio. No soy una asesina de niños, dejé mi vara otra vez en el cinto y me quede mirando la escena.

--- Sam, Rosita ¿que tal estais? --- les dijo el mago a la pareja de hobbits.

Sam me miró por un instante y vino hacia mi.

--- Éowyn, cuando tiempo sin verte --- me dijo el Hobbit con expresión de alegria ( ¿También me conoce? ¿ es que a esta chica la conoce todo el mundo ?)

--- Hola Sam, sí, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos ¿ que tal te va todo ?

--- Estamos en casa de Frodo, la verdad es que el pobre no esta muy bien desde lo que pasó en la cima de los vientos

--- A si, pobrecito, fue una desgracia aquello --- dije sin la mas remota idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Otro Hobbit se aproximó hacia nosotros, este tenia el pelo castaño, rizado (como no) y una cara muy graciosa.

--- Hola Frodo, ¿ que tal te va ? -- le dije alegremente al hobbit que se acercó

Sam se quedo mirandome sorprendida, Gandalf que estaba hablando con Rosita tambien me miraba con la misma expresión.Por no decir la cara que puso el hobbit que se habia acercado.

--- ¿ Ya no te acuerdas de mi ? soy Pippin ---- Me dijo el pobre Hobbit -- ¿Te acordaras de Merry no ? de mi primo

Habia metido la pata hasta el fondo, tenia que hacer algo para salir sola de ese lio que me habia montado.

--- ¡ Claro que me acuerdo de ti! jejejeje, solo era una broma , se perfectamente quien eres, y de Merry por supuesto que también -- dije mientras forzaba una risa falsa y notaba como me ardia la cara del sofoco.( ¡ Mierda ! debo salir de aqui, rapidamente )

Otro Hobbit se aproximó.

--- Hola Merry -- dije con una sonrisa forzada en la cara

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Otra vez caras de sorpresa y un poco de resignación por parte de los presentes.

-- ¡ Que no hombre ! era otra broma, hola Frodo (espero que sea Frodo, sino el balcón me pilla cerca para tirarme por el )

El hobbit sonrió, mientras los otros cambiaron por fin la expresión de asombro de sus rostros y se pusieron a hablar unos con otros.

--- Hola Éowyn ¿ Faramir no esta contigo? ¡ Dios, Faramir, se me olvido que iba con él ) Faramir estaba al fondo de la sala conversando con el Rey

Gandalf no paraba de mirarme con cara de sospecha ( ¡ Que miras maldito ! cuando tenga mi oportunidad pienso acabar contigo ), cansada de que me mirase, me dirigi al sofa en el que anteriormente habia estado sentada. Me notaba algo extraña, me vi reflejada en un espejo de pared, que habia en la sala cerca del sofa. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando el pelo estaba volviendo a mi color, un castaño claro. Éowyn era rubia y ya se me estaba notando mi pelo, cada vez mas, cada vez mas pelos teñidos de un castaño, rapidamente me puse la capucha de la capa que habia llevado todo el rato, debia salir de alli lo mas rapido posible, estaba acabandose me hechizo, dentro de unos minutos volveria a mi aspecto , me descubririan y nunca podria llevar a cabo mi plan. (El plan de hoy ya ha fallado, pero siempre tendre mas oportunidades) Rapidamente me diriji a la puerta para salir de la sala de baile, con la cabeza un poco agachada para que nadie pudiese ver mi rostro que estaba cambiando. Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando alguien me cogió del brazo, si me giraba era mujer muerta...

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Bueno espero que este os guste tambien, jejejee, ¿ Como saldra Eve de ese aprieto ? ¿ La descubriran? ¿ Que pasará con ella si la descubren? Todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**¿ Amiga o Enemiga ?**

Aquí teneis un capitulo más, espero que lo disfruteis. Por cierto siento que el capitulo anterior quedase un poco mas corto. Este lo he hecho de largo, mas o menos como el primero.

Contesto a los Rewiew aqui :

**Ro : **sip es segundo como ya he dicho antes se me quedo mas corto. Pero para eso subo rapidamente el tercero jejejeje, disfrutalo XD

**Theavatar :** Bueno, ya te explique por messenger porque no utilizaba expresiones de esa epoca. Aunque bueno, como te dije, tampoco utilizo expresiones demasiado modernas. Escribo asi porque si escribo como un hablaban antiguamente, muchas cosas perderian su gracia y quiero que el fic no se haga aburrido, por lo menos lo intento..

Bueno, solo tengo estos dos Rewiew por ahora de este capitulo, espero que lleguen mas, jejeje. Saludos a todos los lectores.

_**Capitulo 3 : Caos en la sala de baile**_

Debía escapar rapido de las garras de aquel que me estaba cogiendo por el brazo, si me veian el rostro y descubrían que no era la joven que ellos creian, me veria metida en un buen lio. En mis veinte años nunca me habia visto en tal aprieto. Asi que decidí solucionar el problema como yo siempre lo hago. Me giré con la cabeza agachada; entonces vi quien me estaba agarrando con fuerza, era Faramir. La sombra de la capucha ocultaba mi rostro y PUM , le di una fuerte patada en la pierna. No podia verle la cara puesto que si elevaba la cabeza me veria, pero por el fuerte quejido supe que le habia echo daño, Faramir al recibir la patada me soltó, asi que aproveche ese momento para escapar. Me giré rapidamente hacia la puerta y me dispuse a echar a correr. Entonces para mi sorpresa y amargura vi a Éowyn en la puerta, iba tapada con la manta azulada que le habia puesto yo. Ahora si que me habia metido en un gran lio ( ¿quien habrá contrarrestado mi hechizo? quien a despertado a la joven ¡ maldita sea, ahora si que debo salir cuanto antes ! ¿ me lanzó por la ventana ? ¿ los mato a todos ? que puedo hacer, piensa Eve piensa ) vi a Faramir dirigirse rapidamente hacia Éowyn. Todos estaban mirandome. Muchos de los guardias me rodearon rapidamente con sus espadas hacia mi. Yo mi quite la capucha puesto que ya no tenia nada que ocultar y saque mi vara empuñandola con fuerza.

Entonces Gandalf se acercó a mi con su bastón y una sonrisa asomandose en sus labios.

--- ¡ De que te ries idiota ! ¡ No te acerques a mi ! -- dije empuñando con mas fuerza la vara.

--- Has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, Eve --- me dijo Gandalf

--- ¡ Traicionastes a Saruman ! deberias haberle ayudado

--- ¿ Ayudado a que ?¿ querias que fuese otro siervo más de Sauron ?¿ a rebajarme tanto como lo hizo él ? todo lo hizo por ambición y miedo.

--- ¡ No me importa Sauron, lo único que sé es que si hubieses estado al lado de Saruman él estaria vivo ! ¡ eras su amigo y lo traicionastes !

--- Que fuese su amigo no significa que opinara como él, de todas formas, porque defiendes a una persona que se alió con Sauron ¿ acaso estas a favor de lo que queria hacer con la Tierra Media ?

--- No, ya te he dicho que no me importa Sauron. Pero de la unica forma que me sentiria bien es matandote -- alzé mi vara hacia Gandalf.

El elfo que se habia acercado a Gimli y a mi cuando estabamos sentados en el sofa , apareció al lado de Gandalf apuntandome con el arco.

--- ¿ Tu tambien quieres morir ? que pena, ya veo que los guapos son tontos, pero no creas que voy a dudar en matarte a ti también.

--- ¿ Tonto ? aqui la única que esta comportandose como una tonta eres tu -- me dijo el elfo -- Actúas en plan venganza solo porque mataron a Saruman, no se que relación tenias con él, pero si no estas de acuerdo con sus planes ¿porque lo defiendes tanto ? ademas ¿ piensas enfrentarte a Gandalf ? el no le mató y aparte nunca podrías contras Gandalf, eres demasiado joven.

--- ¿ Eres siempre tan entrometido ? ¿ acaso he pedido tu opinión ? ¡ Cierra la boca y apartate ! -- Eleve mas mi vara y lanzé un hechizo contra ese estúpido elfo. Mi hechizo hizo que saliese despedido contra una pared, del fuerte golpe que se dio en la espalda quedó inconsciente.

--- ¡ Legolas ! -- grito Gandalf

Vi como mucha de la gente presente en la sala se acercó para ver el estado de Legolas.

--- ¡ El proximo que se acerque a molestarme, tendra menos suerte que el elfo ! --- dije con la vara elevada amenazando a uno de los Hobbits que se iba a acercar a mi.

Gandalf seguia quieto apoyandose en su viejo baston.

---¿ No piensas hacer nada ? ¡ya veo lo fuerte que eres que ni siquiera defiendes a tus amigos ! no se ha perdido ningun gran aliado Saruman, no merecias ni ser su amigo..

Vi a Éowyn que iba a aproximarse hacia mi.

La apunte a ella esta vez.

--- ¿ Estás sorda ? o es que no me explico bien. No te acerques a mi si no quieres morir; por cierto ¿como despertastes ? aunque me imagino como --- dije mirando a Gandalf

-- Si , tu hechizo lo contrarreste yo, antes de venir a palacio.

--- Lo suponía, por eso no me hablastes en todo el tiempo, sabias que no era Éowyn y decidistes que ella apareciese para que yo me mostrara. Sabes,nunca me han gustado las bromas y menos las que me den problemas -- con un rapido movimiento le lanzé un hechizo de fuego. El fuego salia hacia él a una gran velocidad, Gandalf alzó el bastón rapidamente y un escudo de agua evaporó el fuego de mi hechizo.

--- Has mejorado mucho -- me dijo Gandalf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recordé mis dias en Isengard. Saruman me enseñaba magia desde que me encontró en el bosque de Fangord, el era el unico que confió en mi poder, el unico que me animo. Recuerdo un dia, cuando tenia 10 años, estaba en una de las salas de la torre de Orthanc. Era una fria noche de invierno y la luz de la luna penetraba por una de las ventanas. Todas las noches me asomaba a contemplarla, me gustaba mucho mirar la luna e imaginarme que estaba de nuevo en casa con mis padres, unos padres que mas tarde me abandonarían por mis limitados poderes. Que no confiarían en mi. Echaba de menos los calidos abrazos de mi madre; que me arropara por las noches, los tiernos besos que me daba, echaba de menos su voz. Mi padre era mas exigente, pero tambien lo queria.

Una noche oí discutir a mis padres, yo solo tenia 5 años, asi que no comprendia mucho el motivo por el que discutían. Solo se que me daba miedo cuando alzaban de esa forma la voz. Mi madre entro llorando en mi cuarto y me cogió en brazos. Solo recuerdo que me dijo '' Lo siento, pequeña '' mientras que veia lagrimas caer de sus ojos, unos ojos azules oscuros como los mios. Mi padre entró , me cogio de los brazos de mi madre y me cubrió con una manta, seguidamente subió a un caballo conmigo y cabalgó hacia el bosque de Fangord y allí me dejó. Debajo de un hermoso arbol. Nunca supe los motivos por lo que lo hicieron, pero pensar en eso me entristece.

Saruman fue como un padre para mi, desde que me recogió me habia enseñado,educado y alimentado. Recuerdo las historias que me contaba, historias de brujas poderosas que pese a que no tuviesen muchos poderes conseguirian todo lo que se propusieran mediante esfuerzos. Eso me sirvió cuando fui creciendo y mis poderes crecian conmigo, yo siempre quería mas y mas poder. Pero una cosa me diferenciaba de Saruman. Yo no utilizaria mis poderes para hacer mal a nadie, pero solo si no me daban motivos. Y Gandalf habia traicionado a la única persona por la que me levantaba por las mañanas. La única persona que confiaba en mi y no me hacia sentir como una inútil. Por eso acabaría con él y si moría en la lucha, por lo menos moriría sabiendo que lo intenté.

Sabia que el elfo habia tenido razón, Gandalf es demasiado poderoso para que yo luche contra él. Pero me da igual, no me quedare llorando la muerte de Saruman, mientras el amigo que le traicionó , vivia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De nuevo eleve la vara, pero de pronto una flecha paso velozmente cerca de mi oido arañandomelo un poco.

Vi que de nuevo Legolas estaba de pie, alzando el arco hacia mi y con la mano dirigiendose hacia su espalda para coger otra flecha.

--- ¡ Maldito elfo ! ¡ Esta me la pagas ! --- de nuevo eleve la vara para lanzarle otro hechizo pero vi que me iba a lanzar de nuevo otra flecha.

La flecha se dirigia rapidamente hacia mi e hize un hechizo para ponerme un escudo de protección. La flecha se paró justo delante de mis ojos, si no me hubiese puesto el escudo habria sido mi fin.

--- ¡ Quieres dejarme en paz , estupido ! --- de nuevo alze la vara pero vi al Rey empuñando una espada que venia hacia mi.

--- ¡ Perfecto ! ahora tambien el Rey

--- Aragorn ¡ detente ! --- grito Gandalf

Pero Aragorn no se le hizo caso y se avalanzó sobre mi con la espada. Eleve de nuevo la vara apuntandole, pero no me dió tiempo, cuando quise lanzar el hechizo, ya estaba demasiado cerca de mi. Noté el frio del acero rozando mi brazo derecho, y pronto unas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por mi brazo hasta caer al suelo. Me miré y tenia un gran corte no muy profundo. Empuñaba la vara con ese brazo, y el dolor que sentia no me dejaba mover rapidamente el brazo, asi que decidí cambiar la vara al brazo izquierdo.

Levante de nuevo la vara, esta vez, para atacar a Aragorn. Vi como Legolas y muchos de los guardias se acercaban corriendo hacia nosotros empuñando las espadas , asi que con un rapido movimiento golpeé el suelo con la vara y un gran circulo de fuego apareció en la sala. Solo Gandalf, Aragorn y yo estabamos dentro de él.

--- ¡ Eve, para de una vez si no quieres resultar herida ! -- me dijo Gandalf

--- No me rindó facilmente, si muero aqui y hoy me da igual. Asi que no te quedes parado y atacame ¡ acabemos esta lucha de una vez ! --- pero Gandalf seguia sin moverse.

--- ¡ Pues entonces empezemos ! -- me dijo Aragorn, levantando de nuevo la espada.

--- Contigo no quiero lucha, no te metas. Esto es una batalla solo de Gandalf y mia ( estoy harta de que los amigos de ese mago estúpido se metan por en medio )

--- Como amigo mio lo defendere

--- ¿ No es tan buen mago ? solo se queda quieto esperando a que sus amigos hagan el trabajo por él. Ni contra Saruman pudo en la Torre de Isengard. Saruman me contó la batalla que tuvo con él. No merece vuestro respeto. ¡ Solo sabe quedarse quieto ! ---Otra vez lanzé un gran hechizo de Fuego contra Gandalf, pero de nuevo lo apago con un escudo de agua. Asi que aprovechando que solo se cubria con agua, de nuevo lanze otro hechizo, pero de hielo. Esta vez Gandalf se cubrió con un escudo de fuego y el hielo se trasformo en agua que cayó al suelo. Vi que mucha agua habia parado debajo de Gandalf.

De nuevo levanté la vara, Gandalf estaba en posición de ataque para contrarrestar de nuevo mi próximo hechizo, pero esta vez, utilize el agua del anterior ataque. Lanzé un hechizo al agua acumulada debajo de Gandalf, ese agua se trasformó en poderosos tentaculos que rodearon a Gandalf y lo atraparon. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Su bastón cayó al suelo y el no podia moverse.

Aragorn se dirigia hacia Gandalf para liberarlo de los Tentaculos. Lanze un hechizo sobre el, que lo paralizaria por unos minutos.

Me dirigi hacia Gandalf que gritaba del dolor, al notar como los tentaculos lo apretaban cada vez mas. Las demas personas que se encontraban fuera del circulo de fuego no podian ver que estaba pasando dentro. Pero solo se oia el llanto de una niña, Elanor, la hija de Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saruman me enseño muchos hechizos, tanto de defensa como de ataque. Tambien intentó enseñarme a manejar armas, pero perdía bastante agilidad a la hora de defenderme. No tenia suficiente fuerza fisica para empuñar una espada, pero mi fuerza mágica iba aumentando cada dia más.

Como jinete era excepcional, ademas me apasionaban los caballos. En aquellos momentos River era el único que descansaba en el pequeño establo, al cuidado de Edwei.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me encontraba cansada, pero ya que estaba ganando la batalla debia acabarla.

Una luz distrajo mi atencion, vi como Gandalf se envolvia en unas llamas blanquecinas. Los tentaculos estaban poco a poco volviendose negros, y de pronto soltaron a Gandalf. Los tentaculos se agitaban de un lado a otro con lentitud y al rato cayeron al suelo. Gandalf de nuevo cogió su bastón.

--- Hoy me estas sorprendiendo bastante --- me dijo Gandalf -- No solo ha aumentado tu poder mágico. También sabes emplearlo bastante bien. Es una pena que solo utilizes ese poder cegada por la venganza. Yo lo traicione en cierta manera, pero él tambien lo hizo, usando sus poderes a favor de Sauron. Eres muy joven y no estuvistes metida en la guerra del anillo, no vengas clamando venganza, cuando solo lo haces por defender a alguien que quisistes , sin pensar en todo el daño que hizo a las personas.De todas formas, no lo culpo, no le guardo rencor. La ambición hace que muchas personas eligan equivocadamente su camino y eso le pasó a él. Muchas veces le perdone la vida a Saruman.

Me pareció sincero, pero no debia fiarme por las apariencia. Me notaba muy cansada.

La sangre seguia resvalando por mi brazo, un dolor muy intenso hizo que cayese al suelo. Gandalf lanzo un hechizo a Aragorn para contrarrestar el mio. Y apago el intenso fuego que nos rodeaba. Se acercó a mi, con expresión de preocupación y a la misma vez de duda.

--- ¡ No te me acerques ! -- le dije levantando un poco la vara.

El dolor no parecia calmarse. El corte no era muy profundo pero si lo bastante para que no parase de sangrar. Cada vez me notaba mas y mas mareada, intente ponerme en pie pero de nuevo caí al suelo de rodillas.

Legolas se acercó a mi. Y se arrodillo, me puso la mano en la frente y por su rostro, parecia preocupado.

--- Estas fria, deberias dejar que te atendamos. Podemos llevarte a las casas de curación, alli te atenderan como deben

Con un fuerte manotazo aparte la mano de Legolas de mi frente.

--- ¡ No me toques !

--- ¡ Perdona por querer ayudarte ! -- me dijo Legolas con cara esta vez de enfado.

--- ¡ No te he pedido que lo hagas ! ni te me acerques

Gimli se acerco son una sonrisa.

--- Quita Legolas, nunca has sabido tratar a las damas -- dijo con tono burlón

--- Tu tampoco te me acerques enano

--- ¡ Niña estupida ! me llamo Gimli, desearia que dejases la palabra enano y me llamases por mi nombre.

--- De acuerdo, e na no

De nuevo el dolor apareció pero esta vez mas intenso. La vista empezaba a nublarse. Aragorn se acercó para verme la herida que él mismo me habia hecho.

--- ¡ He dicho que no os acerqueis !

Dichas estas palabras me desplomé en el suelo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este capitulo me ha gustado bastante escribirlo, espero que os haya gustado.

Por favor , mandarme Rewiews .


	4. Chapter 4

**¿ Amiga o Enemiga ?**

Aqui contesto a los Rewiews que me habeis mandado, mucha gracias a todos :

**Funkar:** Gracias por tu comentario del primer capitulo, aun te quedan tres mas jajaja.

**TheAvatar : **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la pelea, jejeje, a mi me encantó escribirla. Bueno pues aqui tienes otro capitulo para disfrutar, y pleaseee perdoname si tengo faltas, pero es que nunca fui de letras,jajajjaa

**Evelyn : **uoo,jejjejej, me tienes que pagar derechos de autor por lo de Evelyn XDD ( es broma ). Y bueno respecto a si Eve acabara con Legolas ,jejeje pues bueno, este capitulo si antes se notaba ya veras con este XD. Pero pienso hacer sufrir un poco a Legolas, no lo tendra tan facil con Eve ( aunke claro, como dices, quien no caeria rendida ante ese elfo eh? XDD )

**Ro: **Holaaa mi sister, me alegro de que te haya gustado, y lo hice largo para que no te quejes de que era corto eh? XD este capitulo tambien es largo, que lo disfrutes.

**Fogya : **jeje pues muchas gracias . A mi tambien me esta gustando mucho la protagonista,jejeje la verdad es que tiene un poco mi mala leche, pero es normal, es mi creación, jajajaja

**Ghiki : **Bueno sip estoy actualizando rapido y espero seguir asi, jejejeje, pero ahora lo puedo hacer porque tengo tiempo para escribir. Aunque bueno, aunque alguna vez tarde en actualizarlo, esta historia la pienso acabar.

_Pues aqui os dejo otro capitulo más, espero que lo disfruteis, este también me ha gustado mucho escribirlo._

_**Capitulo 4 : Casa de curación y el 'enfermero'**_

De nuevo estaba en mi casa, veía a mi madre cosiendo cerca de la chimenea y mi padre leyendo. Un niño de unos diez años estaba jugando conmigo. A mis cuatro años ya me defendía bastante bien si me querian quitar mi muñeca preferida. Era una muñeca de trapo, con el pelo de un color rojizo y muchas pecas, llevaba un vestido de color azul. En una ocasión le dije a mi madre que hiciese uno igual para mi, siempre me habia gustado ese vestido. Pero nunca me lo hizo. Náthan , asi se llamaba el niño, mi gran enemigo porque él era el único que se empeñaba en fastidiarme amenazandome con cortarle la cabeza a mi muñeca, era mi hermano mayor. Era un pesado ( como todos los hermanos mayores ) pero también él me protegia cuando era necesario.

Una vez Náthan y yo , como cada dia nos fuimos a pasear por el bosque. Mi madre nos decia que no nos alejaramos de la casa, asi que siempre haciamos el mismo recorrido. Pero esta vez hicimos un nuevo recorrido y nos perdimos, yo tenia mucho miedo y mi hermano me agarraba con fuerza de la mano. Andabamos y andabamos, pero por mucho que nos esforzasemos siempre llegabamos al mismo sitio. Náthan cuido de mi todo el tiempo, hasta recordaba como le enseñó mi padre a hacer una hoguera, y recogió varios troncos y ramas pequeñas de aspecto seco y con un hechizo de fuego que por aquel tiempo me sorprendió verlo, encendió la hoguera. Mi padre habia sido el maestro de mi hermano, que le enseñó mucha de la magia que ya sabia. Náthan a los diez años ya era bastante poderoso. Yo a mis cuatro años no habia mostrado ni la mas minima señal de que tenia poder.

Estaba temblando cerca de la hoguera, tenia mucho miedo. Recuerdo que mi hermano se puso detras de mi ,se sentó y me rodeo con sus brazos. Me dormí en aquel instante, el abrazo de mi madre y el de mi hermano siempre me confortaba de tal manera, que acababa dormida, sumergida en mis sueños de fantasia. En aquel entonces soñaba que estaba rodeada de animales , caballos , perros, gatos etc.. y que nuestra casa era un gran palacio, y mi madre preparaba esa tarta de manzana que tanto me gustaba. Estuvimos perdidos en el bosque seis dias hasta que nuestra madre por fin nos encontró. Ya no nos dejó mas ir solos a dar ese paseo que tanto nos gustaba. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que un año despues me abandonaria, no se que fue de mi hermano. No sé si lo abandonarian también, aunque es algo que dudaba, porque él si que tenía gran potencial en la magia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noté una brisa tibia dandome en el rostro, abrí los ojos y ví unas cortinas blancas que dejaban pasar unos timidos rayos de sol. La ventana estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama.

--- Por fin te has despertado, dormilona

Me dijo una suave voz, me giré rapidamente hacia el lado derecho y alli estaba, sentado en una silla , con una mesita a su lado y un cuenco con un liquido que despedia un olor a una mezcla de manzanilla con otra sustancia que no conocia.

--- Vaya , veo que estas obsesionado conmigo, no solo para lanzarme flechas en un combate que no era de tu incumbencia. También te gusta hacer de ' enfermera '.

Legolas sonrió , remojo un paño en el extraño liquido y se sentó en la cama para colocarme el paño sobre la herida del brazo derecho.

--- La enfermera me ha dicho que te vaya aplicando este liquido sobre la herida. --- me dijo observando la herida mientras me pasaba delicadamente el paño.

Yo acerqué mi mano izquierda al paño y se lo arrebate a Legolas.

--- Puedo hacerlo yo ahora que estoy despierta. ¿ Por que no ha echo este trabajo una enfermera ? No hace falta que te quedes.

El elfo bajó la mirada con resignación y la volvio a levantar para contemplar como me colocaba el paño en la herida. La herida no me dolia mucho, pero mi cuerpo estaba dolorido por la pelea.

--- ¿ Por que te quedas , te he dicho que te puedes ir si quieres -- le dije con cierto tono estúpido.

--- Gandalf me ha dicho que te vigilase

--- Ah, con que era eso, eres el guardián de la prisionera ¿ no ? en curarme seguramente me encerreis en una celda y quien sabe si el Rey mandará que me corten la cabeza o que me ahorquen.

--- No, no es eso, solo quiere que vigile por si necesitas algo. Has perdido mucha sangre y has gastado demasiada energia en la pelea de ayer

--- Soy vuestra enemiga ¿ porque se preocupa tanto Gandalf por mi ? en recuperarme pienso terminar lo que no acabé ayer. Además ¿ no podia haber dicho que me atendiese otro ? No me caes bien, seguro que eres de los que se creen que por ser guapo lo tienen todo ganado en la vida.

--- Bueno, no pretendo caerte bien, si te digo la verdad yo solo cumplo ordenes. Tu tampoco me caes bien, solo eres una estúpida que no agradece nada.

--- Pues te ordeno que te vayas -- le dije, ya me estaba empezando a impacientar el elfo este.

--- Solo cumplo ordenes de Gandalf, tú no eres quien para darme ordenes -- me contestó el elfo

Le eche una mirada que si las miradas matasen él hubiese caido al suelo fulminado.

--- Vaya, con que un perrito faldero del mago ¿ no ? Me alegro de que no tengas personalidad para hacer las cosas por ti mismo. Solo a la espera de que alguien te mande ordenes. Que pena de que esté al cuidado del elfo mas sumiso del reino.

Dichas estas palabras Legolas también me fulminó con la mirada ( Bueno, supongo que estamos en paz ).

--- Dame el trapo para que lo empape, debe estar seco ya.

Le lanzé el trapo y con un rapido movimiento lo cogió al vuelo. Empapó el trapo y extendió el brazo para que lo cogiese. Cuando fui a cogerlo, sin querer rocé un poco su mano con la mia, el me miró y yo le miré. Cuando vio que le respondí a la mirada la aparto rapidamente y yo hice igual, con un brusco movimiento le arrebate el paño de la mano. Delicadamente me lo puse de nuevo en la herida.

Yo estaba sentada en la cama y Legolas sentado en la silla a mi lado. Asi durante dos horas por lo menos, en completo silencio, no nos dirigimos la palabra. El único ruido que había en la sala era el de las enfermeras atendiendo a los pacientes y andando de un lado para otro, cargadas de vendajes, frascos con sustancias que ni conocia y con finas batas blancas. A mi me habian puesto una de esas batas, de manga corta. La herida no me la habian vendado, pero si que tenia que estar echandome ese liquido constantemente.

--- Estoy cansada de estar ya en la cama --- dichas estas palabras, me dispuse a levantarme, aunque me notaba el cuerpo muy pesado.

--- Aún no puedes levantarte, debes descansar.

--- ¿ Alguien te ha pedido permiso ? --- le dije nuevamente con tono estúpido .

Aparté la fina sabana y me pusé de pie. Una vez levantada di dos pasos, pero empeze a marearme, me tambaleé y me noté caer. Pero alguien me paró. Legolas me habia cogido, cuando me di cuenta, estaba apoyada sobre él y el rodeandome con los brazos. Con rabia y a la misma vez una mezcla de vergüenza le empuje para que me soltase. Cosa que hizó y yo caí de espaldas a la cama. Me quedé sentada en la cama, mirando con odio a Legolas.

--- ¡ Pero que te pasa, solo te he cogido para evitar que cayeses al suelo !

--- Ya, claro ¡ No me vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos encima !

--- Tranquila, que no lo haré, la proxima vez dejaré que contemples el suelo desde él.

Ambos nos lanzemos miradas de odio. Gimli apareció por la puerta con un pequeño ramo en la mano justo a tiempo para contemplar la escena.

--- Vaya, vaya, vaya. La pareja discutiendo de nuevo. ¿ Que tal esta nuestra enemiga ? --- decia estas palabras mientras se acercaba a nosotros y extendía el brazo para darme las flores.

--- Estaria mejor si me dejara este elfo en paz. Y no acepto flores de enemigos --- dije sin coger las flores que Gimli me ofrecia.

--- Estas muy amargada para lo joven que eres ¿ no ? -- dijo Legolas

Dicho esto, de nuevo le lanze una mirada asesina.

--- ¿ Te divierte meterte conmigo ?

--- No -- contestó él esta vez con la voz mas calmada

--- Te lo digo porque si es asi, ya puedes estar buscandote otra victima. Por que conmigo vas a acabar mal.

--- ¿ Acaso crees que te temo ? --- me dijo Legolas, esta vez con tono burlón.

--- Deberias

--- ¿ Podeis callaros ya ? -- dijo Gimli que habia colocado las flores en la mesita. --- Muchacha, deberias aprender a ser mas educada, por lo menos haber aceptado las flores.

--- Lo siento -- le dije ( No sé porque me disculpo, es otro enemigo )

--- Por cierto, ¿ y mi vara ? --- con todo lo ocurrido habia olvidado completamente mi vara.

--- Gandalf se la ha quedado, no pretenderas que te dejase armada despues de todo lo que montastes en la sala de baile.

( Ese estúpido mago )

--- Que por cierto, buena pelea --- dijo Gimli con una amplia sonrisa.

--- ¡ Gimli ! -- dijo el elfo, con tono molesto

Yo sonreí al enano.

--- Lo ves, con esa sonrisa tan bonita, estas mas guapa y todo -- dijo el enano

--- Si, que pena que no emplee tanto la sonrisa como el mal caracter.

Ese comentario me hizo gracia pero a la misma vez me dio ganas de levantarme y acabar con la triste vida del elfo.

Por la puerta aparecieron seis Hobbits. Los habia visto por primera vez en la sala de baile y me habia liado de tal manera con los nombres, que casi me descubren ahí mismo. Una mujer hobbit, Rosita, llevaba de la mano a una pequeña hobbit , Elanor.

Era la niña que no paraba de llorar mientras luchaba contra Gandalf, me miraba con expresión de miedo y odio. Pippin fue el primero que se acercó.

--- Vaya, parece que estás mejor. Tienes mejor aspecto que cuando te trajeron aqui.

--- Si, hasta me han dejado un 'enfermero' solo para mi --- dije mirando a Legolas

Este me miró, pero con la misma mirada de antipatico que yo le lanzé. Aunque me gustaba sentirme observada por él, aunque a la misma vez un poco incomoda. Debia estar despeinada, ni me paré a pensar que aspecto tendría en ese momento. Estaba rodeada de gente. Gente a la que consideraba mis enemigos, pero a la misma vez se habian preocupado por mi estado.

Mi expresión debió cambiar, debía de parecer triste, porque no tardaron en preguntarme.

--- ¿ Te encuentras bien ? --- me preguntó Frodo

--- Si, solo estoy un poco cansada

--- Claro, has perdido las pocas energias que te quedaban discutiendo con el elfo jejejeej -- dijo Gimli

Yo sonreí nuevamente con su comentario.

La niña hobbit seguia sujeta a su madre, esta vez enganchada en su larga falda y detras de la madre. Cogí una de las flores que me habia traido Gimli. Un clavel blanco. Extendí la mano en dirección a la niña para darselo.

--- Siento haber atacado a tu amigo, quieres mucho a Gandalf ¿ verdad ?

La niña se quedó mirandome, parecia dudar si coger la flor o quedarse en el sitio.

--- Vamos hija, coge la flor que te da la chica -- le dijo Rosita con cierta ternura en su voz.

La niña se acercó a mi, y me cogió de la mano el clavel.

--- Gracias -- me dijo Elanor

Yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

--- No haras mas daño a Gandalf ¿ verdad ? -- me dijo la niña

Yo me quede sin saber que contestarle, aunque no tenia nada que hacer. Contra Gandalf no iba a poder nunca, aunque me lo propusiera, y de todas formas, veia que mucha gente lo apreciaba. No queria arrebatar a esa niña a alguien querido como a mi me habian echo.

--- No, ya no le hare mas daño, te lo prometo.

La niña como pudo trepo a la cama y se avalanzó sobre mi, dandome un fuerte abrazo. Mis ojos en ese momento, se llenaron de lagrimas. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie me habia abrazado de esa manera. Pero no quise llorar delante de toda esa gente.

Se quedaron bastantes horas acompañandome. Estuvimos charlando animados de muchas cosas. Rosita me contó lo estupendo que era tener hijos y que ella se planteaba tener más. A mi me preguntó si yo queria tener hijos, y le dije que con veinte años ni loca; y bromeé con que antes tenia que encontrar al padre adecuado y que eso era dificil, encontrar a un hombre lo bastante cuerdo para esa responsabilidad. Rosita rió con ese comentario y seguimos hablando de nuestras cosas, mientras los hombres hablaban de las suyas.

Se hizo de noche, y la gente empezó a marcharse. En poco rato ya me sentia agusto con toda esa gente a mi alrededor, y ese efecto en mi, era dificil de conseguirse. Asi que nuevamente Legolas y yo nos quedemos a solas .

--- ¿ Te piensas quedar también por la noche ?

--- ¿ Acaso te molesto ? -- me respondió Legolas

--- Pues si --- le dije, sin ser del todo sincera. Me irritaba su compañia, pero a la misma vez, queria que se quedase.

--- Bueno, anoche tambien me quede. Y yo soy muy sumiso, asi que cumplire las ordenes que me dio Gandalf porque no me gusta desobedecer. --- me dijo recalcando lo de sumiso.

Esta vez sonreí con su comentario.

--- Gracias --- le dije.

Legolas abrió los ojos como platos ante ese agradecimiento. Cogió el cuenco con el raro liquido y empezo a olerlo. Yo le miré extrañada.

--- ¿ Que haces ?

--- Oliendo esto a ver que droga han echado para dartela más amenudo --- me contesto, con una amplia sonrisa.

--- Muy gracioso -- le dije con tono molesta ( aunque no lo estaba de verdad )

Legolas se levantó y me trajo un plato con una comida un poco rara.

--- Pufff , aqui todo es raro ¿ eh ?

Y cogiendo ese puré con la cuchara me lo meti en la boca, pese a su aspecto, estaba delicioso. Legolas también se trajo un plato para el y los dos cenemos.

--- Vaya, nuestra primera cena a solas y es en un hospital ¿ cual será la proxima ?

--- No habra proxima --- le dije ( Que se creia que por darle las gracias ya me caia mejor ?

Legolas sonrió.

--- Si que la habra, ya veras.

--- No creas que por ser guapo lo vas a tener facil conmigo, muchas chicas babearian por ti, pero a mi no me interesas. Tenlo en cuenta.

--- Tu a mi tampoco.

Dicho esto, los dos continuemos cenando. Ya estaba cansada asi que aparte mi plato dejandolo en otra mesita que se encontraba a mi izquierda.

--- ¿ Podrias hacerme un favor Legolas ?

--- Menos que me suicide, lo que quieras.

Yo sonrei de nuevo.

--- ¿ Podrias retirar la cortina ?

--- De acuerdo

Legolas se levantó y retiró la cortina, dejando al descubierto, un precioso cielo nocturno. Legolas volvió a sentarse.

--- Gracias -- le dije

--- De nada, para que querias apartarla ¿ tienes calor ?

--- No, pero me gusta contemplar el cielo nocturno antes de dormirme --- dicho esto me giré hacia la ventana, y contemplando las numerosas estrellas caí en un profundo sueño.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado tambien este capitulo. La historia la hare larga lo mas seguro, asi que no os preocupeis de que Eve ya sea amiga de nuestros queridos personajes. Porque ocurriran muchas mas cosas, ya lo vereis XD. Por cierto, como habreis notado ya, voy a poner romance en este Fanfic, pero no os preocupeis, no sera el tipico romance empachoso._

_Bueno, por favor, dejarme Rewiews ._

_Un saludo para todos._


	5. Chapter 5

**¿ Amiga o Enemiga ?**

_Bueno pues siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez, pero no estaba en mis mejores momentos para escribir por motivos personales. Pero aqui estoy de nuevo dispuesta a continuar esta historia. Espero que mas gente me lea y bueno a los que me estan leyendo pues muchas gracias a todos /as. Espero que os guste este capitulo que me costó acabarlo lo mio XDDD._

**Capitulo 5 : Un nuevo Enemigo **

Ruidos de gritos me despertaron de mi profundo sueño, me asomé rapidamente por la ventana para ver que era lo que sucedia. Muchos soldados de palacio se dirigian a la entrada de la ciudad. Vi hablando a Aragorn y Legolas, unos cuantos soldados se acercaban a ellos , parecian que les estaban consultando algo. No sabia que ocurria pero parecia grave, me vestí rapidamente y me dirigí hacia donde estaban ellos.

--- ¿ Que pasa ? --- les pregunte , pero alguien me interrumpio , una de las enfermeras me habia seguido

--- Señorita, no deberia hoy estar fuera de la cama, debe descansar -- me dijo la enfermera

--- Me encuentro bien, no hace falta que se preocupe tanto por mi --- le dije con la esperanza de que me dejase en paz.

--- Pero perdio mucha energia con el combate, deberia descansar por lo menos hoy tambien

--- Ya estuve ayer todo el dia en la cama y no estoy dispuesta a quedarme un dia mas quieta ( me esta impacientando ya esta enfermera )

--- Pero ... --- Esta vez no le deje acabar la frase

--- ¿ Me podria dejar tranquila ? Estoy intentando descubrir que esta pasando

Los chicos que habian observado la escena me miraban con cara de resignación. La enfermera un poco molesta volvió a las casas de curación

--- Deberias ser mas simpatica, solo se esta preocupando por ti -- dijo Legolas

--- No es de mi familia para que se preocupe tanto por mi, bueno, ¿ me vais a decir que esta pasando ?

--- Unos soldados que estaban explorando los alrededores de Minas Tirith han sido atacados, según han comentado los que han vuelto gravemente heridos, han sido atacados por una horda de orcos y un hombre encapuchado. Segun dicen era un mago, los orcos no han echo mucho, pero el mago con un potente hechizo ha herido a los diez hombres. Asi que Gandalf ha ido con una tropa de soldados a investigar.

--- Vaya -- me note un poco mareada

--- Deberias hacer caso a la enfermera e ir a descansar hoy tambien --- me dijo Legolas con cara de preocupación

--- Oye, ¿ porque no te vas con la enfermera , os preocupais mutuamente el uno por el otro y me dejas a mi en paz ?

Gimli se acercó a nosotros.

--- Hola que ha pasa... --- pero Legolas le interrumpió

--- Pues porque no quiero que te pongas celosa, si me preocupo mucho por la enfermera te sentiras mal porque ya no lo hago por ti

--- Ya claro ... ¿ como puedes ser tan creido ?

--- Ya empezamos de nuevo --- dijo Gimli con casi con un susurro

---- ¡ Y tu como puedes ser tan estupida ! el trabajo de la enfermera es preocuparse por el paciente y eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

--- Bueno quereis callaros los dos --- dijo Aragorn --- Deberiamos ir en busca de Gandalf por si nos necesitase --- dijo esta vez con un tono mas preocupado.

--- Tienes razon, debemos partir cuanto antes -- dijo Gimli

--- Yo os acompaño --- dije en cuanto vi que se dirigian al establo.

--- Ni hablar, tu te quedas aqui, necesitas recuperarte del todo --- dijo Legolas

--- ¿ Acaso eres mi padre ? Dejame en paz, ire si quiero ir, no hace falta que me des tu permiso --- Le dije.

Legolas me lanzó una mirada desafiante, pero me giré y me dirigi hacia el pequeño establo donde Edwei cuidaba de mi caballo . El muchacho me miró nada mas entrar en el establo, parecia preocupado.

--- He oido lo que pasó en el palacio, ¿ estas bien ?

--- Si estoy bien, no te preocupes. Necesito a River.

---- Que esta pasando esta mañana,he oido gritos y todo los soldados se dirigian a la puerta de la ciudad.

--- Al parecer un grupo de soldados estaban explorando los alrededores de Minas Tirith y han sido atacados. Debo ir cuanto antes con los demas soldados.

Dicho esto me dirigi hacia River y salí del establo en dirección a la entrada de la ciudad. Muchos soldados se agrupaban alli, entre ellos vi a Legolas, Gimli y Aragorn. Aragorn lideraba la tropa. Legolas se acercó a mi ( ya viene el pesado a darme la charla de que habria sido mejor que me quedase en la cama).

--- Eve, me alegra que quieras venir con nosotros. Pero deberias hacerme caso y quedarte en las casas de curacion.

--- Sabia que ibas a decirme eso --- dije en tono de resignación --- no necesito reposo, lo unico que necesito es mi vara --- Gandalf me la habia quitado despues de lo que sucedió en la sala de baile.

--- Escuchadme todos, un grupo de los que estan aqui vendra conmigo para reunirse con Gandalf y los demas se quedaran protegiendo la ciudad en caso de que el enemigo ataque.--- dijo Aragorn, mientras los demas escuchaban atentamente.

Un trueno fue lo unico que se escucho aparte de la voz del Rey y acto seguido comenzó a llover, el cielo cada vez estaba mas oscuro y con esa lluvia el ambiente empezó a refrescar. Tenia un poco de frio, pero no era el momento de quejarse, debiamos de ayudar a Gandalf. Era curioso que con tanto odio que le tenia, ahora sentia necesidad de ayudarle, no solo a Gandalf sino a toda la gente de esa ciudad. Comprendí que la venganza no llevaba a nada, y aun asi, nunca estuve de acuerdo con los planes de Saruman. Legolas vino a mi con una espada y un escudo.

--- Toma, se que no es tu vara pero esto te servira para protegerte en el caso de que ataquen, y deberias de ponerte mas ropa, debes tener frio solo con eso.

--- Si claro, ahora mismo voy a cambiarme de vestido. --- dije con tono burlon --- ¿ No crees que te preocupas ya demasiado ? Tengo frio si, pero sobrevivire, ademas no hay tiempo para ir en busca de mi capa. Y no tengo mas vestidos para cambiarme.

Legolas bajó de su caballo, y se quitó su capa.

--- Baja del caballo -- me dijo

--- No quiero tu capa, dejame en paz, puedo aguantar el frio.

--- He dicho que bajes del caballo --- Me dijo, esta vez parecia cabreado.

--- Y yo te he dicho que ... --- Legolas me habia cogido del brazo y empujo hacia él, y acto seguido me cogio en brazos para que no cayese al suelo.

--- ¡ Sueltame maldito Elfo !

--- Vale como quieras --- y dicho esto me solto, asi que caí de espaldas al suelo. Todos los soldados mas Gimli y Aragorn miraban la escena divertidos. Legolas sonrio triunfante al ver la mirada de odio que le habia lanzado.

Yo me levante del suelo, iba a pegarle un guantazo cuando Gimli se acerco a nosotros.

--- Pareja, no tenemos tiempo de estar contemplando la escena amor-odio que estais haciendo, venga, tenemos que partir cuanto antes. --- Esta vez la mirada asesina se la lanze a Gimli que este al ver como le miraba me dedico una sonrisa burlona.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cada vez la tormenta era mas fuerte, y no habiamos visto ni rastro de Gandalf ni de los demas soldados que iban con él. La lluvia tambien hacia mas dificil la busqueda de pistas, puesto que la lluvia habia borrado las huellas. Cada vez el paisaje estaba mas oscuro, y no sabiamos si estarian cerca o se habrian alejado de Minas Tirith. Pese a el numerito que montemos Legolas y yo, no habia permitido que me pusiese su capa, por lo tanto estaba congelada, pero no iba a ceder a envolverme en la capa de ese maldito elfo. De pronto un fogonazo de luz interrumpio mis pensamientos,al principio pense que podia haber sido un rayo el que habia producido ese fogonazo, pero vi a lo lejos un torbellino de luz, todos comenzamos a cabalgar rapidamente hacia alli.

El torbellino estaba produciendolo un hombre encapuchado que alzaba su bastón, mientras Gandalf ponia un escudo de magia para que el torbellino no le alcanzase. Esa fue la escena que vimos cuando por fin lleguemos donde estaban ellos. Muchos de los soldados que habian ido con Gandalf estaban tumbados en tierra, muchos de ellos heridos y unos cuantos muertos. Ese mago encapuchado parecia fuerte, ni siquiera Gandalf parecia poder con su fuerza. De pronto una flecha paso rapidamente por mi lado en dirección al mago encapuchado, este paró el torbellino y cuando la flecha estaba cerca de el, el mago alzó el bastón y golpeo a la flecha con fuerza. Gandalf aprovecho ese instante para alzar su bastón y con un rapido hechizo lanzar al mago del caballo. El misterioso encapuchado quedo tendido en el suelo, este se incorporo rapidamente y se quitó la capucha con una mano mientras con la otra sostenia aún el bastón. Yo me quede sin saber que decir, ese chico lo conocia yo. Muchos recuerdos vinieron en ese instante a mi mente, recuerdos de cuando era niña, recuerdos de mi familia.

--- ¡ Nathan ! --- dije.

El joven mago me miró. Fui corriendo hacia él, pero cuando estaba cerca el muchacho elevó su bastón y amenazo con él.

--- ¡ No te acerques ! Eve ... --- El resto miraba sin comprender de que nos conociamos, pero Gandalf seguia empuñando el bastón.

Yo sonrei, se habia acordado de mi, de mi nombre... me lanzé a abrazar a ese muchacho...

--- ¡ He dicho que no te acerques !

Yo me quedé frente a él, sin saber que hacer.

--- Pero Nathan ...

Él era mi hermano, el unico que habia visto despues de muchos años, desde que me abandonaron a los cinco años, pero ese hermano,esa mirada no era la misma que yo recordaba de él. Tenia una mirada fria, parecia capaz de lo peor. Yo no lo recordaba asi, que le habia pasado...

--- Lo siento hermana, pero debo cumplir la orden que nuestro padre me dio poco antes de morir.

--- Y cual es esa orden.

--- Eliminarte

--- ¡¿ Que !

--- ¿ Nunca te preguntastes porque nuestro padre te abandono ?

--- Si, demasiadas veces -- dije, esta vez no pude sostener su mirada y la baje hacia el suelo.

--- Él no era tu padre, el dia que mi padre te cogió en brazos y te dejo en el bosque de Fangord, nuestra madre le habia confesado que le fue infiel. Otro mago del que nuestra madre habia estado enamorada en secreto es tu padre, su nombre era Erador, pero no te molestes en buscarlo, el murió. Padre acabó con él poco despues de acabar con nuestra madre. El pobre no era tan poderoso como lo fue mi padre, con razón se explica que tu poder sea penoso -- En su rostro apareció una sonrisa, una sonrisa maliciosa.

Alli estaba yo delante de mi hermano, y lo único que podia hacer era escuchar, temblar y contener las lagrimas. En poco tiempo habia descubierto el motivo por él que hasta entonces creia mi padre, me abandono. Habia descubierto que mi madre habia sido asesinada por mi padre y que mi verdadero padre habia muerto a manos de él tambien.

--- ¿ Y por que no me mató él a mi tambien ?

--- En cierto modo lo quiso hacer abandonandote, pensando que moririas de hambre o engullida por cualquier bestia, hasta que un dia te vio en una ciudad acompañada de un mago, pero prefirio dejarte esta vez en mis manos. --- de nuevo una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

Náthan alzó su vara, yo me quede parada ante él, el miedo me paralizó. El hechizo que estaba conjurando retumbaba en mis oidos, un circulo de hielo aparecio en mis pies,notaba mis pies helados,cada vez mas, estaban convirtiendose en hielo,cuando un potente hechizo de fuego interrumpio el conjuro de Náthan y el hielo de mis pies se fue deshaciendo rapidamente por el calor que desprendia la llama que envolvia a mi hermano. Gandalf era el que sostenia ahora el bastón elevado, el habia lanzado el hechizo de fuego. De pronto vi que metia su mano en su tunica y sacaba una vara ¡ Era mi vara , se acerco corriendo a mi y me la entrego, uno al lado del otro empuñemos nuestras armas en direccion a Náthan.

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas y los demas soldados se iban a acercar a nosotros cuando una horda de orcos aparecieron por ambos lados, y en pocos segundos los rodearon.

--- Los orcos son de mucha utilidad, les pagas poco y hacen un buen trabajo. -- dijo Náthan

De nuevo Náthan elevo su bastón y pronuncio un hechizo esta vez un humo negro nos rodeaba, de el salian especie de monstruos que nos atacaban a Gandalf y a mi. Nos arañaban y muchos nos cogian con la intencion de meternos en ese humo negro, Gandalf lanzaba pequeñas flechas de luz que atravesaban a esos monstruos, yo le imite, pero cada vez habian mas. Alzé mi vara y pronuncie unas palabras, acto seguido un fuerte viento empezó a rodearme, vi que Gandalf seguia intentando defenderse de esos monstruos, alze de nuevo mi vara y cada vez hacia el circulo de viento mas grande,rodee conmigo a Gandalf y quedemos los dos dentro del circulo de Aire, los montruos parecia que no podian penetrarlo, era demasiado potente el viento y no podian atravesarlo, estabamos a salvo del ataque pero no podia atarcar a los monstruos, asi que Gandalf elevo el bastón y una nube aparecio arriba nuestro, una nube que tiraba rayos y Gandalf con su bastón los dirigia, pero por mucho que se deshiciera de un monstruo, de ese circulo negro salian más. Cada vez me notaba mas cansada, no podia mantener ese circulo por más tiempo. De nuevo Gandalf elevó el bastón y pronuncio otro hechizo :

_Luz espiritual, ven a nosotros, rodeanos y destruye las sombras._

_Luz terrenal, ven a nosotros, rodeanos y destruye las sombras._

_Luz universal, ven a nosotros, rodeanos y destruye las sombras._

_Luz espiritual,terrenal,universal ven a nosotros y protegenos,_

_contra los aliados de las sombras, protegenos._

Dicho estas palabras una luz blanca, la luz mas potente que haya visto en mi vida nos rodeo. El circulo oscuro se desvanecio y Náthan quedo arrodillado, parecia cansado . Yo paré el circulo de viento, tambien estaba agotada. Gandalf estaba de pie al lado mio, yo estaba de pie pero no me quedaban fuerzas y acabe por caer arrodillada tambien. Legolas, vino hacia nosotros,al igual que Aragorn y Gimli, ya habian acabado con los orcos. Náthan se puso de nuevo de pie y silvo, al poco tiempo acudio a su llamada un enorme dragon de color negro. Gandalf y Legolas se dispusieron a atacarle, pero antes de que lo hiciesen, levanto de nuevo el bastón y nos paralizó a todos. Ese ultimo hechizo lo dejó ya sin fuerzas porque casi arratrandose pude ver como mi hermano subia al dragon y emprendia vuelo, mientras que unas lagrimas inundaban mis ojos y acababan por caer resvalando por mis mejillas.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno pues lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y bueno, los he dejado paralizados jajajaj pero bueno,tranquilas que es un hechizo temporal, volveran a moverse y a correr muchos peligros etc..._

_Saludos a todos y mandarme Rewiews please ..._


	6. Chapter 6

**¿ Amiga o Enemiga ?**

_Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo XD no matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, de inspiracion no estaba muy bien que digamos y de animos tampoco, pero ya esta, aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruteis tanto como lo he disfrutado yo escribiendolo._

_Gracias a todos/as los que me leeis, de verdad, no sabeis cuanto anima leer un rewiew y mas siendo tu primera historia. Bueno saludos a todos /as_

**Capitulo 6 : Nuevos Sentimientos**

De nuevo en Minas Tirith y tras la lucha contra mi hermano no estaba muy animada precisamente. Saber que nuestro enemigo era él, que mi padre no era el que yo creia toda mi vida que era, y que mi madre habia muerto a manos del que siempre consideré como padre, todo eso en un dia no era facil de asimilar, aun asi Gandalf,Gimli incluso Legolas intentaban animarme como fuese. Despues de que se nos pasase el hechizo que nos habia paralizado por unos minutos, volvimos rapidamente a Minas Tirith. Aragorn tranquilizo a los soldados y a los ciudadanos que despues del ataque estaban un poco alarmados. Asi que la ciudad estaba de nuevo en calma, gente comprando, niños jugando, soldados de nuevo en guardia, mujeres que tras la ventana de sus casas, tejian, cocinaban, barrian y esperaban a sus maridos que volviesen de trabajar . Yo veia a toda esa gente mientras paseaba, esas familias, mientras me preguntaba que me quedaba ahora, ya no tenia una familia, y el unico con el que me habia sentido arropada desde que me abandonaron habia muerto.Vi a Legolas que venia hacia mi.

--- ¿Estas bien ? --- me preguntó, en su rostro podia ver preocupación

--- Si, no es nada -- dije, intentando que con esas palabras, con ese no es nada me aliviara el dolor que sentia

--- Debes tener cuidado, aunque sea tu hermano, ya has visto las intenciones que tiene. Pero tranquila, te protegeremos.

--- Lo que mas me duele, es que sea mi propio hermano el que quiere matarme.

--- Lo sé. Te lo digo para que no pienses que estas sola. Nos tienes a nosotros, ¿ de acuerdo ? -- esas palabras de Legolas me aliviaron, aunque siempre estuviese discutiendo con él, le apreciaba, siempre habia estado preocupandose por mi.

--- Gracias Legolas -- intentaba contener las lagrimas, pero una de ellas se desplazo por mi mejilla. No me gustaba llorar, no me gustaba estar triste delante de las personas, pero no pude evitarlo. Legolas me rodeó con sus brazos, me abrazo fuerte, noté su calor , sus caricias en mi espalda, las lagrimas que quedaban por salir, caian por mi rostro y yo sollozando tambien me abrazé a él.

Cuando ya me calme, Legolas se apartó un poco de mi y con ternura en su rostro levanto la mano pasandola por mi mejilla secandome las lagrimas que me quedaban. Mientras lo hacia miré sus ojos, desde la primera vez que le vi, me habian gustado, me habian atraido, pero nunca mi corazón habia latido tan fuerte mientras los miraba.

--- ¿Estas mejor ? -- me dijo con dulzura.

--- Si

Estaba frente a mi ¿Por que de repente tenia ganas de besarle ? ( ¡ Mierda, como puede ser que ... ! ) ( No estaré ... ) ( No no pude ser ... ¿del elfo? si lo odiaba, y vale que me sienta atraida por él pero de ahi a estar enamorada ... oh Dios... )

--- Es tarde debo de irme -- dije con cierto nerviosismo tras salir de mi telaraña mental.

--- ¿Y donde vas ?

--- Pues ... -- Eso, donde iba, alli no tenia ninguna casa en la que alojarme.

--- Ven a palacio, Aragorn te prestara una habitación.

---- ¿ Contigo ?

--- ¿ Conmigo ? -- dijo Legolas sin entender

--- Quiero decir, ¿ ir a palacio contigo ?

--- Si, ¿ que sucede ? -- dijo Legolas con cara de no entender porque decia eso, ni yo misma me entendia ¿ que pasaba si iba con él ?

--- Nada no me hagas caso, creo que ha sido un dia con demasiadas emociones, necesito descansar.

--- Si, vamos a palacio

El camino se me hizo eterno, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido con mi hermano y encima ahora daba vueltas tambien al por que me sentia asi cuando estaba con Legolas.

Aragorn me ofreció una habitacion el tiempo que me alojase en Minas Tirith, era una habitacion realmente bonita, con muchas ventanas con cortinas blancas , una chimenea y una cama demasiado amplia y realmente comoda. Habian varios cuadros en las paredes, y en ambos lados de la cama unas mesitas pequeñas con unas velas con decorados elficos. Una vez vista toda la habitacion me tumbe en la cama sin deshacerla ni nada, y me quede contemplando el techo durante unos minutos, pensando.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, me incorporé rapidamente.

--- Adelante -- dije

Por la puerta apareció Arwen y en sus brazos llevaba un vestido de color morado.

-- Hola, espero no haberte despertado.-- dijo Arwen con un tono suave, su voz era muy dulce.

-- Tranquila, solo estaba descansando, pero estaba despierta no te preocupes

-- Venia a traerte este vestido, es mio, creo que mas o menos gastaremos la misma talla.

Arwen se acercó y me entregó el vestido.

-- Gracias, pero por que tengo que ir tan arreglada, ¿ se celebra algo ?

-- Bueno, los Hobbits vuelven a la comarca y hoy es la cena para despedirnos de ellos.

-- Vaya, de acuerdo me vestire y bajare lo mas rapido posible, gracias por el vestido.

--- Toma esto tambien -- me entregó tambien un cinturon elfico plateado -- Bueno, eso es todo, ¿quieres que te ayude con el peinado ?

--- No,ya me encargo yo, muchas gracias por todo Arwen

--- De nada, para eso estan las amigas -- sonrió

Dicho esto, Arwen se fue de la habitacion y cogiendo el vestido lo contemple,era muy bonito, de color morado y de terciopelo . Me lo puse, era ajustado y no tenia ningun adorno, era totalmente liso. El unico adorno fue el bonito cinturon plateado, las mangas eran largas y un poco acampanadas. Me acerque a una comoda que habia en una de las esquinas y me cepille el pelo, era castaño y muy largo, lo cepille tantas veces como pude hasta que se quedo lo bastante liso, me puse perfume y me maquille con colores suaves. Una vez arreglada me dirigi a la puerta, estaba cansada, pero debia despedirme de los Hobbits, cerré la puerta de la habitacion tras de mi y me dirigi hacia el comedor deseando que acabara todo para descansar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena estuvo muy bien, buena comida, largas conversaciones y muchas risas. Mucha gente habia acudido a la Fiesta de despedida de los Hobbits. Despues de la cena fuimos al gran salon donde habia musica y mucha gente con sus parejas estaban bailando animadamente. Yo contemplaba la escena sentada en uno de los sofas mientras conversaba con rosita y sam. Vi a Legolas acercandose a una muchacha y la saco a bailar, me sentia un poco molesta viendo la escena, me habria gustado que me hubiese sacado a bailar, aunque yo no sepa mucho, que me hubiese enseñado. Rosita se dio cuenta a quien miraba.

--- ¿ Por que no le pides tu de bailar ? -- me dijo ella con tono divertido

--- ¿ Que ? -- dije, esperando que me repitiese lo que habia dicho por si habia entendido mal la frase

--- Que le pidas tu de bailar, ya que el no se atreve.

--- ¿ No debe ser el hombre quien le pida a la dama que baile con él ? ademas si se lo ha pedido a esa chica sera porque le interesa -- dije

-- No te creas, los hombres son asi de simples, les cuesta mas acercarse a la chica que les gusta que a otra cualquiera.

-- Bueno tampoco me importa, no es que me haga especialmente ilusión que me saque a bailar él.

-- Ya claro -- dijo con tono de no creerselo -- de todas formas estan bailando una melodia animada, la lenta la reservara para bailarla contigo.

--- jejeje no creo, dejemos esta conversacion, es estúpida.

--- De acuerdo --- dijo Rosita entre risas

Hubo muchas canciones animadas y por fin llego una melodia lenta, bastante bonita, vi a muchas parejas agarrarse y bailar la cancion. Legolas habia acompañado a la chica a su asiento y le habia echo una pequeña reverencia acto seguido se giro y vino hacia mi .

(¿Que?) -- Hola, ¿ me concedes este baile ? -- dijo extendiendo la mano

--- ¿ Que te habia dicho ? -- dijo Rosita con un pequeño susurro inclinandose hacia mi y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Me quede unos segundos sin saber que decir ( ¿por que no reaccionaba? ) ( ¿por que me temblaba el cuerpo?) ( ¿ Era miedo ?¿ Estaba nerviosa ? ¿Era una mezcla de ambas? ¿ Cuando se esta enamorada se actua de forma tan idiota ? puff )

--- N-No se bailar -- dije, esperando ver como se largaria para irse con otra que si que supiese.

Legolas sonrió.

-- No importa, yo te enseño -- dicho esto me cogió la mano y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista de baile.-- Bien dame una mano y la otra colocala sobre mi hombro

Hice lo que me dijo y el me rodeo con el brazo izquierdo la cintura y con la otra mano cogio con delicadeza la mia.

-- Bien, ahora dejate llevar

Mientras bailabamos me senti agusto, realmente agusto, se habian pasado todos mis miedos y los nervios. La musica me relajaba y el sentir como me sujetaba me gustaba,sentir como me rodeaba la cintura y la calor de su mano envolviendo la mia. Me gustaba mirarle a los ojos, me perdia en ellos. De nuevo tenia ganas de besarle,de que me diese otro abrazo, pero debia contenerme, no sabia lo que sentia él por mi y me daba miedo saberlo, solo queria que ese baile no acabase nunca. La habitacion estaba un poco mas oscura, pero seguia alumbrandola muchas velas. Los ventanales estaban abiertos, dejaban entrar una ligera brisa fresca.

Despues de ese hermoso baile Legolas me acompaño al Sofa ,me besó la mano y se marchó.

Me habia parecido todo como un sueño, pero se habia terminado y eso me entristeció un poco. Me dirigi hacia una mesa y me servi un poco de agua, luego me dirigi hacia una de las terrazas que habia, la ciudad estaba a oscuras, solo la suave luz de la luna llena alumbraba las calles. Era muy tarde, apenas se veian estrellas porque las nubes las tapaban. Estaba cansada asi que me dirigi de nuevo al salon, me despedi de todos los Hobbits y me fui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin en mi cuarto me desnude y me puse el fino camison, entraba un poco de fresco por la ventana pero la deje abierta, deshice la cama y me metí en ella. Mientras contemplaba la cortina como se movia ligeramente por la brisa me quede dormida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un fuerte ruido me despertó, sobresaltada me incorpore en la cama, la cortina se movia con mas fuerza y una potente luz ilumino el cuarto, seguido de esa luz se escucho un potente trueno. Mas calmada me levante de la cama y retire un poco la cortina y vi que una fuerte tormenta era la que me habia interrumpido de mi descanso, cerre la ventana y volví a la cama. Pasados varios minutos y viendo que no podia dormir decidi dar un paseo por el castillo. Salí de mi cuarto con una de las velas de la mesita y me dirigi al salon, las sirvientas habian limpiado todo antes de acostarse ellas, parecia como si aquella noche no se hubiese celebrado nada, cada cosa estaba en su sitio.

-- ¿ Tu tampoco puedes dormir ? -- me sobresalte porque no esperaba que hubiese nadie alli a esas horas de la noche. Me gire y vi que Legolas estaba tumbado en uno de los sofas del salon.

-- Me has asustado -- dije intentando calmarme del sobresalto.

-- Lo siento -- dijo Legolas

-- Me he desvelado con esta tormenta -- dije

-- jejeje a mi me ha pasado lo mismo -- Legolas se incorporo -- sientate si quieres

Yo me sente al lado de él, de nuevo el corazón me latia con fuerza y no precisamente por el susto de antes.

-- Legolas..., ¿ puedo preguntarte algo?

-- Dime

-- ¿ Por que me proteges tanto ?

-- ¿ Acaso te molesta que lo haga ? -- me preguntó Legolas.

-- No, no pienses eso, no es que me moleste, es solo curiosidad -- dije

-- Pues veamos, Gandalf me lo pidió

-- Amm vale -- conteste, decepcionada con la respuesta y dirigi mi vista hacia el suelo

-- Pero no es solo por eso, no es solo una mision que me hayan asignado.

De nuevo levante la vista y le miré.

-- ¿ Entonces ?

-- Eres mi amiga y como tal debo hacerlo -- dijo Legolas devolviendome la mirada

-- Entiendo -- Esa respuesta me alegraba y a la misma vez me entristecia ( ¿ no lo hacia por nada mas ? )( en los libros, en las historias de amor en ese momento suelen decir Te protego porque eres la mujer a la que amo o cursiladas de esas, ¿ Por que no me decia a mi esas cursiladas? En los libros no suelen haber amores no correspondidos, suele ser siempre la chica o el chico se enamoran ,luego se declaran y todo es de color de rosa ) ( Pero que tonterias estoy diciendo, la vida nunca es como un libro... )

Intente poner cara de alegria por considerarme su amiga y protegerme por ello, hice una sonrisa forzada y le di las gracias. Él me miro extrañado.

--- ¿ Te pasa algo ?

-- Nada, no te preocupes -- y sonrei de nuevo --bueno mejor me voy a la cama, buenas noches -- me levante del sofa y me dirigi a las escaleras para ir a la habitación

-- Eve

Me gire al oirle decir mi nombre

-- ¿ Si ? -- le dije

-- Buenas noches -- dijo tras un rato que pareció dudar por algo

Dicho esto me dirigi a mi habitacion. Me tumbe de nuevo en la cama y unas cuantas lagrimas resvalaron en dirección hacia la almohada. Unos minutos despues alguien traqueó la puerta y me dirigi a abrirla.( ¿Quien seria a estas horas?) me preguntaba mientras me secaba las lagrimas para que no notasen que habia llorado.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Jjejeje se que soy mala persona, ¿ pero quien sera el que este tras esa puerta de nuevo Legolas? ¿ o quizas otras persona?._

_Bueno mandarme Rewiews y ser sinceros . Byess_

_Actualizare lo antes que pueda._


	7. Chapter 7

**¿ Amiga o Enemiga ?**

_Bueno pues aqui teneis otro capitulo espero que os guste. Gracias a todos los que me habeis mandado Rewiews, de verdad que alegran leerlos_

**Capitulo 7 : Una noche Inolvidable**

Abrí la puerta, pero al otro lado no habia nadie. El pasillo estaba unicamente alumbrado por la luz de los relampagos que entraba por las ventanas, sentí frio, y decidí volver a la cama de nuevo, no sin antes encender la chimenea. Me dirigí a la chimenea,puse unos cuantos troncos y la encendí. Cuando me gire vi a una mujer sentada en la cama, esa mujer me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Sus ojos, su cara ... la conocía.

-- ¿ Madre ? -- entre temblores de frio y tambien de miedo dije esa palabra. Era mi madre, ¿pero como era posible ?.

Ella estaba sentada, inmovil, mirandome. Llevaba un vestido largo blanco y seguia estando igual de bella que la ultima vez que la vi. Yo seguía petrificada, junto a la chimenea, esperando una respuesta de ella. Vi como se levantaba y venia hacia mi, parecia flotar.

-- Eve, hija mia, cuanto has crecido -- me dijo con dulzura y expresión melancolica.

-- M-Madre, pero tu, tu estas muertas, como es que estas aqui, ante mis ojos -- dije, aun seguia temblando.

-- No temas, solo he venido para advertirte. Debes tener mucho cuidado con Náthan, su padre lo ha cegado, no es él quien actua en ese cuerpo.

-- ¿ Como ?

-- El no es tu enemigo, es tu padre. El ha poseido el cuerpo de tu hermano. Nathan nunca te haria daño

-- Pero, por que no me mato él estando con vida, por que esperaba a morirse para ... para entonces atacarme con el cuerpo de Náthan.

-- Porque siempre fue un cobarde, acabo con mi vida porque no tenia armas ni poderes con los que protegerme. A Erador, tu padre biologico, lo mató tambien cuando él no pudo defenderse. Ahora utiliza el cuerpo de tu hermano, porque él sabe que eres fuerte, y en el caso de perder la batalla, seria Náthan quien perderia la vida. Porque él ya esta muerto.

-- Entonces que puedo hacer ... -- Estaba confusa, como acabo con una persona que esta ya muerta.

-- En casa encontraras la respuesta, ves alli , ... hija mia, siempre estare a tu lado,protegiendote ... -- Dicho esto desapareció.

Seguia paralizada frente a la chimenea, que se supone que habra en mi casa, que es lo que debo buscar. Salí corriendo de la habitacion, aún me temblaba el cuerpo despues de lo ocurrido. Me dirigí hacia el salon donde habia visto a Legolas por ultima vez, él seguía tumbado en el sofa.

-- Legolas -- dije cuando estaba cerca de él, Legolas se incorporó rapido.

-- ¿ Que sucede ? -- dijo levantandose del sofa -- estas palida -- Dicho esto me cogio de las manos -- Y fria

-- Legolas, mi ... mi madre ha aparecido en mi cuarto

-- ¿ Que ? pero ... ¿no estaba muerta ? -- dijo

-- Si, pero vino a advertirme -- tras estas palabras le conté lo que habia dicho mi madre.

-- De acuerdo, mañana partiremos hacia tu antigua casa.

-- Pero Legolas .. no recuerdo donde estaba mi casa.

-- Debe de haber algun metodo para saberlo, tranquila, mañana lo consultaremos con Gandalf, pero antes debes descansar.

-- ¿ Crees que puedo dormir despues de lo ocurrido ? -- le dije, aunque sus palabras me habian tranquilizado un poco, estaba aterrorizada aún, no por el hecho de que hubiese aparecido mi difunta madre en mi habitacion ( que tambien ), sino porque no sabia que podia encontrar en mi antigua casa que me ayudase a derrotar a un fantasma.

Legolas se sentó , me cogio de la muñeca y tiró para que me sentara yo también. Una vez sentados los dos, él se tumbo.

-- Ven -- dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia mi.

-- ¿ Que ? -- dije, esta vez no temblaba del miedo.

-- Que te acuestes tu tambien, ven.

Me tumbe a su lado, el sofa era lo suficientemente ancho como para estar bien los dos. Legolas me rodeo con sus brazos.

-- Ahora descansa, yo estare vigilando para que no te suceda nada.

En sus brazos me sentia protegida, por fin pare de temblar. Me gire para verle la cara. Alli estabamos tumbados, mirandonos.

-- Legolas -- dije

-- Dime

-- Gracias por todo, ahora estoy mas tranquila, gracias por estar a mi lado.-- dicho esto, me abrazé fuertemente a él.

Cerre los ojos, y en sus brazos caí en un profundo sueño.

------------------------------

Vi mi antigua casa, era una vieja cabaña enmedio de un bosque. Me adentre en ella, una suave musica se empezó a escuchar, el salon estaba oscuro y lleno de objetos tirados por el suelo, los muebles estaban polvorientos y en una silla habia una pequeña muñeca sentada, la muñeca que Nathan siempre se empeñaba en quitarme para decapitarla. La musica sonaba y sonaba, me dirigí al pasillo, un oscuro y largo pasillo. Seguia el sonido de la musica, parecía provenir de una de las habitaciones. Entré a la habitacion, era la habitacion de mis padres; encima de la cama habia una caja de musica abierta. Me dirigi hacia ella y la cogí,en ese momento la puerta se cerró de golpe, me giré rapidamente y vi a alguien venir hacia mi, se avalanzó y me cogió del cuello, me apretaba con fuerza.

-- ¡ D-Dejame ! -- logre decir, pero sus manos me estaban estrangulando -- ¡ Basta ! -- Grite, empujando con fuerza al enemigo, pero este no me soltaba. Rapidamente hice un hechizo de luz y la habitacion se ilumino, lo que vi me dejo estupefacta, ¡ Era mi muñeca! ¡ ella me estaba estrangulando ! solo que no era pequeña como antes, era del tamaño de una persona.

Cada vez apretaba con mas fuerza, su rostro daba miedo. Ya no entraba oxigeno en mis pulmones, me estaba ahogando.

-- ¡ Muere ! -- dijo la muñeca, su voz era la voz mas horrible que habia oido en mi vida.

De pronto , una oscuridad me envolvio.

-- Eve -- alguien me llamaba, pero se oia muy lejana aquella voz -- Eve, despierta

------------------------

Abrí los ojos, estaba empapada de sudor, seguia estando en el sofa con Legolas. El me miraba preocupado.

-- Todo ... f-fue un sueño -- dije entrecortadamente. -- Que miedo he pasado -- Volví a abrazar a Legolas

-- Estas temblando -- dijo él devolviendome el abrazo -- ¿ que ha pasado ?

Le conté todo lo sucedido en el sueño. Fue una terrible pesadilla, pero parecia tan real ...

-- Legolas, creo que tengo que encontrar esa caja de musica, era de mi madre, debe de haber algo escondido dentro. Solo espero que no se vuelva gigante la muñeca y me ataque como en el sueño -- dije, con una sonrisa en los labios

Legolas sonrió tambien.

-- No lo creo, pero si fuese asi, estaremos nosotros contigo y no sola como en ese sueño.

Sus palabras me calmaban y me gustaba mirarle a los ojos. Legolas sonrió de nuevo y me abrazo, noté como me acariciaba suavemente el pelo. Me aparate un poco para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos y sin pensarlo me lanzé a besarle. Pero los pasos de alguien me hizo frenarme ante lo que iba a hacer.

-- Buenos ... dias -- Gimli se quedo mirando la escena sorprendido -- Maldita sea, parece que molesto.

Me incorpore rapidamente y me levante del sofa. Legolas tambien se levanto.

-- No molestas, ¿ ya es de dia ? ni me habia dado cuenta. Estoo ... voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme, nos vemos -- dichas estas palabras me dirigi rapidamente hacia mi cuarto. Debia de estar sonrojada porque me ardia la cara. -- Maldita sea, como puedo ser tan estupida ... como me he lanzado a besarle, ¿ Y si me hubiese negado el beso ? -- dije en mi habitacion -- Que habra pensado de mi, que estupida soy ... -- Rapidamente me di un baño y me vestí para ir a desayunar.

----------------------------------------------

Cuando llegue al comedor, estaban todos en la mesa.

-- Buenos dias -- dije en voz alta, y me sente. Frente a mi estaba Legolas, se quedó mirandome esperando a que le devolviese la mirada, supongo, pero en vez de eso mire hacia los alimentos que habia en la mesa y cuando todos empezaron a servirse yo me dispuse a servirme el desayuno.Gimli estaba a mi lado y no paraba de hablar de lo fuerte que habia sido la tormenta de anoche, de lo que le gustaban las tormentas y de que sus planes para hoy eran leer un libro que habia encontrado en una de las bibliotecas de la ciudad, que trataba sobre un legendario enano destructor de elfos ( que apropiado para él, pense .. ). Gandalf se habia sentado al lado de Legolas.

-- Gandalf , tengo que hablar contigo -- dije

-- ¿ No deberias de hablar antes con Legolas ? -- dijo Gimli con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le pegue un fuerte puntapie por debajo de la mesa -- vale, vale, tampoco te pongas asi

-- ¿ Que sucede ? -- dijo Gandalf

-- Prefiero contartelo luego -- dije

------------------------------

Tras el desayuno me dirigi a una habitacion pequeña con Gandalf y Aragorn, les comente lo que me habia dicho mi difunta madre tras aparecer en mi habitación y el sueño que habia tenido sobre la caja de musica.

-- Bien, entonces debemos de ir a tu casa, pero antes debemos averiguar donde se encuentra.-- dijo Gandalf tras escuchar todo lo que le habia contado

-- ¿ Pero como podremos encontrarla ? -- le pregunto Aragorn

-- Un mapa y un hechizo de localizacion es todo lo que necesitamos, Legolas, Gimli y yo te acompañaremos. Aragorn, tu es mejor que te quedes aqui, vigilando Minas Tirith. -- dije Gandalf

-- De acuerdo

-- Eve te enseñare el hechizo de localizacion.-- Gandalf se aproximó a una estanteria y sacó un pergamino. Lo extendió en una mesa y me dijo que encendiese unas cuantas velas blancas -- Muy bien ahora se dice lo siguiente, recuerdalo, es un hechizo bastante util :

_Guias espirituales, mostrarnos el camino hacia donde nuestros corazones anhelan ir._

Tras decir estas palabras unas rayas azules iban apareciendo, desde Minas Tirith hasta las Montañas azules y una flecha indicando una parte del bosque que habia en esas montañas.

-- Vaya, veo que va a ser un largo camino -- dijo Gandalf -- Partiremos mañana, debemos preparar todo para el largo camino.

-- ¿ Crees que de verdad lo que debo encontrar esta en esa caja de musica ? -- dije preocupada.

-- Es lo que indico tu sueño, y los magos no tenemos sueños de ese estilo, si no es que quieren decirnos algo. Tranquilizate, descansa hoy lo que puedas ¿de acuerdo ?

-- Si -- dije

------------------------------------

Despues de la Reunion con Gandalf y Aragorn, fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. La ciudad estaba muy calmada, y en las calles se podian ver los charcos que habia dejado la tormenta de la noche pasada. El dia seguia un poco nublado y habia refrescado a comparacion del dia anterior, aun asi, se podia ver por las calles corretear a muchos niños. Veia a muchas mujeres con sus esposos o parejas recorriendo las calles, comprando en las tiendas, o con sus niños en brazos. Me preguntaba si mi madre habia sido feliz con mi padre alguna vez, como habria conocido a mi verdadero padre y si al igual que me protegeria a mi, protegeria a mi hermano. Mi padre nunca nos habia tratado mal, porque cambio de esa manera. Siempre habia sido mas frio que mi madre, pero creia que nos habia querido...aunque sea ... alguna vez.

Vi a Legolas en un puesto observando los artilugios que vendian. De pronto vi que me miró ( mierda, me ha visto ) ,me giré y me disponia a irme de alli.

-- Eve, espera. -- dijo

( Maldita sea, que le digo yo ahora ) De nuevo me giré y alli estaba frente a mi , que excusa podia poner, que podia decir ...

-- Siento lo que sucedio, yo ... -- La cara me ardia, menuda vergüenza estaba pasando.

-- Ven conmigo -- dijo

-- ¿ Que ?

Legolas me cogio de la muñeca y fuimos a un lugar mas apartado, a un pequeño parque en el que apenas habia gente.

-- Oye porque me traes aqui, lo siento , siento haberte intentado besar, yo ...yo no se porque actue asi, se que solo me proteges porque Gandalf te lo pido y te lo agradezco ... yo ... -- cada vez me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa, alli estaba el frente a mi y con expresion seria. Asi que supongo que no le habria echo mucha gracia que me lanzase a besarlo.

-- Calmate -- dijo

-- ¿ Que me calme ? Me siento ridicula -- Me iba a girar de nuevo pero él me puso una mano en el hombro.

--- No te vayas, escucha .. -- dijo

-- No te avengüenzes, porque no has hecho nada malo. Y .. no solo te protego porque me lo hayan mandado, lo hago porque quiero.

Me quede sin saber que responder, ¿ queria protegerme como amigo o como algo mas ... ?

-- De acuerdo -- fue lo unico que conseguí decir. -- Me voy

-- Espera, no tengas tanta prisa ... -- Legolas alzo la mano y me acarició la mejilla con suavidad, acto seguido se inclino hacia mi ( ¡¿ me iba a besar ! ) cada vez se acercaba mas y mas a mi ( ¡ si lo va a hacer ! )

-- ¡ Legolas ! por fin te encuentro, ¿que haceis aqui ? -- dijo Gimli desde lo lejos -- Vamos tenemos que preparar las cosas para el viaje.

Los dos miremos a Gimli con una mirada, que si las miradas matasen, habria pasado a mejor vida en ese momento ( ¿ Por que siempre nos interrumpia ? ) ( Aunque bueno, ahora ya sabia que Legolas me devolveria el beso )

---------------------------------

Cuando regresemos al castillo habia mucho movimiento alli, Gandalf estaba preparando todo, planificando porque caminos seria menos peligroso ir hacia las Montañas Nubladas. Me dirigi hacia Gandalf y me dispuse a ayudarle. Legolas ayudo a Aragorn a preparar a los caballos para el largo viaje.

Cuando ya habiamos preparado todo nos dirigimos a cenar, alli todos charlemos animadamente sobre el viaje que ibamos a hacer, con la esperanza de no encontrar muchos problemas en nuestro camino. Despues de la esplendida cena, me dirigí a mi habitacion para preparar la mochila con todo lo que iba a llevarme. Pasadas unas cuantas horas, despues de haber estado pensando que era lo mejor para llevarse y que no, alguien llamo a la puerta.

-- ¿ Quien es ?

-- Soy yo, Legolas

Me dirigi a abrirle .

-- ¿ Puedo pasar ? -- dijo

-- Si

Legolas entró y cerró la puerta.

-- Bueno, debo terminar lo que iba a hacer, cuando interrumpio Gimli

Yo sonrei, estaba nerviosa, pero no tanto como lo estaba antes. Me acerque hacia él y el de nuevo levantó la mano para acariciarme la mejilla, se inclino hacia mi y ... yo tape su boca con mi mano.

-- Espera

-- ¿Que ? ¿ Que sucede ? -- dijo Legolas con expresión de no entender que sucedia.

-- shh, ahora es cuando viene Gimli a interrumpir -- dije mirando hacia la puerta esperando que llamase.

-- Jejejejeje, no lo creo, no creo que esta vez interrumpa -- dijo Legolas entre risas

-- ¿ Por ?

-- Porque para asegurarme de que no molestaria esta vez lo até a una de las sillas de su cuarto -- dijo

Yo reí, divertida pensando en la escena. Legolas se inclino y me besó. Nadie me habia besado con tanta ternura como él. Mientras me besaba bajo las manos hacia mi cintura y me rodeo con sus brazos, dandome un fuerte abrazo. Mientras me besaba puse las manos sobre su espalda y le acaricie suavemente. Mi corazón palpitaba cada vez con mas fuerza, y dejandole de acariciar la espalda le abraze sin parar de besarle, mientras nuestras lenguas jugueteaban en su boca y en la mia...

Despues de besarnos durante unos minutos, Legolas se apartó.

-- Debo irme -- dijo -- Buenas noches -- se inclino y me besó con ternura en la frente. Legolas se fue y yo en ese momento me sentí la mujer mas feliz del mundo, en ese momento, no pense en nada de lo que habia ocurrido la noche anterior, y me desnude, me puse el fino camison y me metí en la cama.

Ninguna pesadilla interrumpió mi descanso aquella noche.

---------------------------------------

_Bueno, pues nuestros amigos se marchan a un largo viaje ¿ que sucedera ? ¿ atacara la muñeca asesina de Eve XD ?. Todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo :P. Actualizare lo mas rapido posible . Mandarme Rewiews, Please... _


End file.
